El amor, la muerte, el tiempo
by Enrika Goodchild
Summary: ¿Qué es más fuerte, la codicia de poder o de sangre? Un vampiro antiguo y perverso, una mujer fuerte capaz de todo por su feudo y un esclavo tan cínico como seductor conforman una trama llena de oscuras pasiones e intrigas en la Moldavia medieval.
1. Historia de una venganza

Esta es la primera historia que publico en este formato, por favor dejen reviews para ir afinando el contenido. Sepan disculpar alguna imperfección causada por la ansiedad de la escritura.

Los personajes me pertenecen y están protegidos.

_In a forest pitch dark  
Glowed the tiniest spark  
It burst into flame  
Like me  
Like me_

My name Isobel  
Married to myself  
My love Isobel  
Living by herself

In a heart full of dust  
Lives a creature called lust  
It surprises and scares  
Like me  
Like me

My name Isobel  
Married to myself  
My love Isobel  
Living by herself (…)

(Bjork, "Isobel", Post, 1995.)

I.

–Y todavía me preguntas cómo llegamos aquí, ángel oscuro.

Su voz hermosa y gutural, de mujer de profundas pasiones, se veía sublimizada por la precisión vampírica, en la cual su dificultad para el idioma y su acento eslavo no hacían si no conjugarse en la armonía de una misma melodía que se sostenía, vibrante, en el aire.

La contemplé como se contempla un rosal en flor, fresco y exuberante, y, como si me acercara a embeberme de su fragancia, susurré mientras la acariciaba con mis palabras –Ah… es verdad; ambos lo sabemos bien. He sido un tonto en preguntarte.

Se sonrió tan dulcemente que casi lloro de belleza –Lucien, Lucien, ¿Por qué deseas que desentierre esta historia para ti? ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que depositaré en tu alma estos recuerdos tan privados para mí?

–Oh, no, Isabel…–repuse al instante– No he sido yo, sino tú quién ha alimentado en mí la esperanza de escuchar este relato. ¿Acaso, por ventura, se te ha olvidado? Fue allí, donde te vi por primera vez, en donde tú prometiste contarme historias, revelarme secretos…

–Es verdad –asintió– Casi olvido esa reunión del Consejo, ¡Qué traicionera puede ser la memoria, aun para los que viven para siempre! –alzó los ojos al cielo limpio y estrellado, satisfecha de la hermosura de la noche y del calor de la sangre en sus venas antiguas. Suspiró hondamente, saboreando la brisa cálida y húmeda de la orilla del Danubio en primavera. –Como habrás notado –comenzó– Mi acento me delata; el feudo de mi padre, sin par en aquellas tierras inhóspitas, se extendía en los valles de la Moldavia antigua, allí donde corre el brazo del augusto río que ves a mi derecha: sus oscuras aguas siempre alimentaban las fantasías de mi niñez; eran incontables las leyendas originadas a lo largo de sus extensas orillas y de los bosques encantados que las rodeaban –sonrió, viéndose transportada súbitamente a aquellos parajes, con esa expresión que sólo otorgan los recuerdos atesorados. La vi brillar con los labios levemente entreabiertos como una estrella de poderosa estela dorada, fulgurante en la gloria de su cenit al igual que la luna, la cual prodigaba su pálida luz sobre las aguas teñidas de belleza nocturna, preñada de secretos.

La miré a los ojos en el preciso instante en que ella decidió hacer lo mismo y su mirada, tan cálida y subyugante, volvió a traspasarme leyéndome el alma como aquella vez.

Bajé los ojos, embriagado: me sentía como un niño atrapado en una travesura; admiré la perfección de sus manos finas e inmaculadas, llenas de anillos de oscuras piedras sin tallar. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro de jockey y una camisa de gasa blanca con botones de perlas; las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos de manera prolija y los primeros botones desabrochados, que dejaban admirar el grácil cuello, la dotaban de un aire encantador y desenfadado, profundamente seductor. La brisa meció los mechones que escapaban a su rodete, sostenido por un palillo de madera, ¡Qué cuadro magníficamente pincelado representaba su perfil de camafeo contra la ventana abierta a la sórdida cúpula del cielo insomne!

La débil luz de la lámpara antigua resbalaba por sus altas botas de cuero y se desparramaba en caricias ambarinas por el resto de la estancia, por los muebles Luis XVI de roble y caoba, por la alfombra persa, por los cuadros y esculturas patinadas en dorado añejo. Su mirada azul, de zafiro, recayó nuevamente en mí; un temblor recorrió mi espina dorsal disgregando las dosis apropiadas de placer y excitación en mi cuerpo ansioso; supe, como ella también supo, que por más que amara mi corazón tantas beldades eternizadas, ahora, en ese pequeño espacio-tiempo en que me encontraba en su morada, yo le pertenecía completamente: sus ojos esclavizaron mi espíritu vagabundo y errante.

–Acércate a mí, Lucien.– me pidió su voz colmada de una suave vibración.

La obedecí como un autómata, aunque al llegar a su lado traté de reponerme de su influjo por orgullo, después de todo, yo tenía mis dos siglos a cuestas y no me gustaba sentirme como un novato ; me indicó una poltrona tapizada en cuero negro ubicada junto a la ventana, al sentarme la sentí cómoda y mullida.

–Lucien, querido, si tuviera que buscar un hilo conector en esta historia llegaría a la conclusión de que éste es el mismo que nos une a ti y a mí, a todos los de nuestra especie: la sangre, el amor… –entornó la mirada y aspiró una bocanada de aire para darse el valor que necesitaba para abrirme su espíritu – ¿Conoces la antigua Moldavia? – comenzó, dirigiendo la mirada de mar atardecido hacia el cielo –Es una vasta tierra forjada entre montañas arrebatadas, de verdes valles prósperos, fértiles como sus mujeres. En las tierras de mi feudo dominaba el Pruth, entorno a él se organizaba la vida de las aldeas; sus aguas cristalinas, purificadas por las altas cumbres, bañaban nuestros campos con su fecundidad. Existían extensos bosques de hayas, robles y fresnos, densos, en penumbras a causa de su exhuberancia, que eran habitados por toda clase de seres fantásticos que los niños podían inventar o no. Alrededor del castillo una pradera verde esmeralda que bajaba hacia el pueblo era la delicia de los críos en la primavera cuando se cubría por completo de flores de un suave color amarillo.

Te he dicho mi feudo y sí, lo era, a pesar de que acceder a él no fue lo más simple ni limpio que tuve que realizar en mi vida. Como sabrás las luchas de poder son un sinónimo de aquella época, y las conjuras, traiciones, pactos de lobos, eran algo que uno no podía obviar ni de lo que podía mantenerse al margen bajo ningún concepto si lo que ansiaba era el poder.

No pienses que por mis venas corre sangre azul, no; soy hija de un señor feudal, pero una hija bastarda. Mi nombre de nacimiento es Enrika, mi padre se llamaba Esteban y mi madre Irina; ella era la doncella de la verdadera esposa de mi padre que, una vez descubierto el engaño de su esposo, nunca dejó de odiarnos, a mi madre primero y luego a mí, como sólo el corazón humano es capaz de hacerlo… Quizás por eso Dios le cerró el vientre y jamás le dio hijos.

Como sea, sabía que esas tierras estaban destinadas a que las condujera mi mano; así también se lo había predicho a mi madre la bruja del bosque una vez en que se había cruzado con ella a la orilla del río de camino a nuestra casa escondida en las montañas, según me había contado: "…retrocedió ante mí aterrorizada y exclamó: ¡Tu hija gobernará como un lobo celoso, por su mano de hierro muchos caerán; pero un día se perderá su linaje para siempre y mi cabeza descansará en su mano!…". Todos le temían, era joven y extranjera, al parecer huía de un secreto perseguidor; se hacía llamar Witburga, un nombre que no era de nuestra lengua pero que luego, con los siglos y los viajes, reconocí como alemán.

Supersticiosa al extremo, mi madre solía decirme: "Cuídate Enrika de que no te arrebaten lo que es tuyo; que tu linaje no desaparezca, que sea grande en esta tierra…".

El momento de tomar posesión de lo que me pertenecía llegó a mis dieciocho años: en ese verano falleció el señor feudal, mi padre. Su esposa, aún con vida, urdió un plan para ubicar a su sobrino en el lugar de su esposo; yo, que había crecido alimentada a resentimiento y rencor, no pensaba tolerar semejante cosa.

Recuerdo muy exactamente la estrategia que llevé a cabo, aunque dudo en atinar al llamar así a mi barbarie, pareciera justificarla y no es mi intención… Fui cruel y no dudé nunca en serlo…

(Pensé cuán inverosímil me resultaba creer que Isabel, ese ángel de hermosura y dulzura, ese rostro de bondad, pudiera haber sido un ser de corrupción como me decía que era, mas, recordé que ambos éramos vampiros y nos alimentábamos todas las noches de aquello que no nos pertenecía: la vida de otros. Su relato continuaba y presté atención a él).

…En aquellas épocas una mujer como señora feudal no podía tener mucha libertad, a menos que quisiera morir pronto; solía ser el títere de alguien mayor a su título o del hombre con el cual había contraído nupcias, por qué no de parientes manipuladores. Para que mi señorío se sucediera con fluidez y perdurara era necesario tejer una leyenda, construir una fama en la que pudiera refugiarme y escudarme de mis enemigos.

El encuentro de Witburga con mi madre había ocasionado toda suerte de comentarios y predicciones que hicieron ver como inexorable mi destino de poder; gracias a esto cuando murió mi padre muchos hombres del pueblo vinieron a ofrecerme su apoyo, ansiosos de obtener algún beneficio a cambio de su lealtad. Es necesario que aclare que nadie en el poblado quería a la esposa de mi padre ni a nadie de su familia, por lo cual sólo necesité pactar con aquellos que, sabía, iban a traicionarme luego…

Pero no sólo tejía leyendas sino que las alimentaba y así es como siempre llevaba, desde que había dejado mi niñez, una máscara negra que sólo dejaba ver mis ojos y que usaba casi de manera permanente. Esto no sólo hizo pensar que era fea, como es obvio, si no que atribuía a mi rostro poderes que dejaba inventar a la poderosa imaginación de los pueblerinos y soldados. La verdad es que lo hacía porque al no ver los hombres mi faz no me subestimaban tanto: era como si olvidaran que era mujer; además, mi forma de luchar y matar los hacía dudar aún más de que realmente lo fuera.

Toda esta cadena de acontecimientos llegó a su punto de maduración con la muerte de mi padre y así fue como, al atardecer de aquel día fatídico, comencé a hilar mi destino. Ese crepúsculo era especialmente denso en niebla y la comitiva venía al trote por el sendero, el relinchar de los caballos constituía un aspecto del cuadro en sí ya que la polvareda que se levantaba a su paso recortaba las negras figuras sobre el fondo celestino y rojizo. Cantaban y reían algunos, otros guardaban el silencio de quien se encuentra alerta; me era extremadamente vital conocer si pasarían o no la noche en el bosque: de ello dependía el cuándo y el cómo de todo cuanto tramaba.

La fortuna quiso sonreírme, ya que el perezoso comité por iniciativa de su líder acampó a la caída del día en un claro del bosque. Desde detrás de los arbustos, y aun desde las ramas de los árboles, los vigilábamos yo y mi pequeño ejército de hombres ávidos de poder, entre los cuales se hallaban los que me habían enseñado a manejar el arte de la espada, para el cual poseía cualidades inherentes.

El nombre del sobrino de la esposa de mi padre nunca lo supe, ni me importó saberlo: conocer el nombre de alguien comportaba para mí una cercanía que no deseaba tener con casi nadie.

Así es como, agazapados, esperábamos el momento indicado para atacar, momento que aconteció al producirse el cambio de guardias; fue la primera vez en mi vida que mis ojos contemplaron tal espectáculo de sangre y cuerpos mutilados. Aunque no eran numerosos se resistieron ferozmente antes de sucumbir; por mi parte enfrenté no hombres, sino armaduras con rostro: tal fue mi pensamiento al cortar, traspasar y sentir la sangre salpicar mi rostro, mi espada, mi vestimenta de combate. Comprendí, al ver tantas caras contraerse, tantos ojos cerrarse o mirar al vacío, por qué el poder es una de las más fuertes tentaciones para el espíritu humano; comprendí, a mi corta edad, que debía cuidarme bien de su dominio desquiciante.

Finalmente todo el campamento quedó reducido a una pila de cadáveres: ahora venía la parte más arriesgada del plan, aquella que debía enfrentar sola.


	2. El rostro de la muerte

Quité las ropas al difunto sobrino antes del _rigor mortis_ y me las puse, luego monté su caballo y dejé atrás a mis hombres tal como habíamos acordado. Era difícil para mí fingir miedo cuando mis venas estaban repletas de la más pura adrenalina, pero debía parecer aterrada, o aterrado.

Mientras cabalgaba al galope hacia el castillo me jactaba de lo magnífico que había resultado todo hasta el punto de creer el pueblo y mis hombres que me habían convencido de arriesgarme a esta empresa cuando, en realidad, había sido a la inversa; había procurado muchas veces dejar ver cierta ingenuidad que los engañara acerca de mi astucia, para que si llegaba el momento pudiera darles la estocada final sin problemas.

Debo admitir que un nudo se formó en mi garganta al divisar las antorchas de aquella sombría fortaleza de piedra, azucé al caballo aunque ya no podía correr más rápido de lo que lo hacía. La capucha escondía mi rostro enmascarado y el resto de la capa dejaba ver, corrida hacia mi espalda, el peto de la armadura.

No pensaba en un canto de triunfo, mas puedo asegurar que las compuertas de ese castillo abriéndose constituyeron para mí el más dulce de los sonidos.

Aquieté al noble animal que montaba y lo hice acercarse con un gracioso trotecillo hacia la mujer que se aproximaba con los brazos abiertos para recibirme; sin embargo ella se detuvo percibiendo en mí algo anormal: antes de que pronunciara palabra su cabeza se hallaba rodando por el suelo. Los guardias se apresuraron a rodearme y yo, con mi espada desenvainada y manchada nuevamente de sangre, eché atrás mi capucha y noté complacida que éstos se detuvieron: me habían reconocido. Un largo murmullo recorrió a la formación, que comenzó a acercarse otra vez.

– ¡Pensadlo bien! –amenacé – ¡Seré amiga de mis amigos y enemiga de mis enemigos, pero los que me traicionen morirán!– un hombre me observaba fijamente desde la torreta norte, noté que los arqueros esperaban su orden para acabar conmigo. Los soldados avanzaban con cierta timidez – ¡Estas tierras me pertenecen a mí más que a aquel que venía a apoderarse de ellas! ¿O os atreveréis a negarlo? Ahora debéis elegir a quién servir. A un extraño que continuará oprimiéndoos o a una hija de este pueblo que gobernará con justicia –giré la cabeza para ver las caras no sólo de los que se hallaban cercanos a mí sino las de aquellos que, apostados en los torreones y murallas, me contemplaban mudos de estupor; de seguro, toda la mitología alrededor de mi nacimiento y mi destino no les era desconocida.

El hombre de la torre norte hizo una seña para que los arqueros se mantuvieran alertas, luego bajó de su lugar de vigilancia y , cuando estuvo a un par de metros de mí, depositó su espada en el suelo con ceremonia y declaró –Soy el capitán de estas tropas –avanzó con paso sereno un poco más, su armadura hacía un leve chirrido en el silencio que rodeaba la situación –y si lo ordeno todos estos hombres os matarían sin dudarlo, pero –alzó su dedo índice para remarcar sus palabras –conozco vuestra historia y comprendo vuestro reclamo: os serviré y conmigo todo este ejército, no atino a desobedecer aquello que parece estar escrito de antemano; sin embargo, es necesario que os saquéis la máscara ya que, ¿Cómo podemos defender a quién no podemos reconocer?

Asentí. Sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano y era inútil que me resistiera; desaté las cuerdas que ataban la máscara a mi cabeza y me desembaracé de ella, a continuación miré a los ojos al capitán de guardias y percibí cierta sorpresa en él. – ¿Y bien?–inquirí, sabía que mi belleza era grande y que nadie se la esperaba, así lo había planeado: que el impacto fuera mayor.

– ¡Señora! –exclamó el hombre –Bienvenida a vuestro castillo… –se inclinó y junto con él, visiblemente aliviados, el resto de los presentes; luego se aproximó y me extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar de la montura; lo miré con un profundo recelo hasta que comprendí que era necesario que aceptara su gentileza.

Ya en el suelo avancé hasta la entrada misma del castillo, que se abrió a mi paso; un gran alboroto de gritos y vítores resonó al entrar yo en la primera estancia: era la señora de esas tierras, de esos valles boscosos colmados de verdes de todos los matices y torrentes caprichosos de agua que dibujaban sinuosos caminos de serpiente en las ondulaciones del terreno extenso.

Lo primero que hice fue enviar un mensajero al punto de encuentro que había acordado con el cabecilla de mi banda de rebeldes para informarle acerca de mi toma de posesión y de un banquete que ofrecería a la noche siguiente para celebrar mi nueva conquista. Luego el capitán me guió al cuarto que había sido de mi padre:

–Puede dormir aquí señora, yo mismo cuidaré de la puerta, os lo aseguro –se acercó un poco y bajando la voz dijo –es posible, aunque lo dudo, que se sucedan algunos focos de rebeldía y quiero asegurarme de que permaneceréis a salvo aquí.

–Sois muy amable, ¿Me ha dicho mi capitán de guardias su nombre?

Se rió un tanto nervioso –Oh, disculpad, con el trajín de los acontecimientos no caí en la cuenta de semejante falta: mi nombre es Ian.

–Ian… –musité pensativa – ¿Esperabais que ocurriera algo como lo que ha sucedido esta noche?

–En efecto, señora –asintió sin pensarlo– todos sabíamos que la señora Natasha no era capaz gobernar estas tierras; de hecho, toda la semana estuve pensando en qué decisión tomaría si ocurría una revuelta… –suspiró –Dijisteis allí abajo que gobernaríais con justicia… espero que no haya equivocado mi opción.

–Os aseguro que no lo habéis hecho –afirmé sin titubear al tiempo que trataba de disimular el desagrado que me producía el haber oído el nombre de esa mujer –Ian, veo que sois un hombre justo: ruego a Dios que nuestra relación sea provechosa y leal –lo miré directo a los ojos.

Él me devolvió el gesto –No lo dudéis.

No me sentía atraída por él en lo más mínimo pero era, hasta ese momento, el único hombre que me había hecho sentir como una dama: le tomé afecto sin proponérmelo desde aquel mismo instante. Aún así me jactaba para mis adentros de no haberme enamorado jamás, "un corazón enamorado es vulnerable, se deja arrastra por la pasión y el calor de sus propios sentimientos; lo que necesito es frialdad: ella guiará mi mano con ecuanimidad hacia lo que debo enfrentar" solía pensar. Ian, lo admito, no era un hombre despreciable, mas, en mis conjeturas mentales constituía la mano derecha que había buscado afanosamente, a pesar de que todavía no pensaba en delegar poder, no hasta que las cosas se hubieran normalizado un tanto.

A la salida de Ian ingresó mi madre a la habitación, mientras pensaba cómo diablos había hecho para llegar tan rápido hasta allí hice un gesto para que cerraran las puertas a los guardias y acercándome hasta ella exclamé – ¡Madre, qué noche de gloria!– la recibí con los brazos abiertos.

–Enrika –murmuró arrojándose a mis brazos, comenzó a sollozar de manera crispada, los gruesos lagrimones recorrían sus mejillas desde el nacimiento de sus ojos oscuros hasta la barbilla angulosa.

–Todos estos años de silencio han dado fruto, el sufrimiento ha fecundado nuestro destino. Tranquilízate madre, sólo me sacarán de este castillo muerta.

–Ahh, hija –musitó al fin –es eso lo que me preocupa: no quisiera perderte por unas tierras, por una fortaleza fría y oscura…

–Demasiado tarde –alegué secamente, la aparté un poco de mí (su peso ya empezaba a molestarme) –Desde que tengo memoria tú y esa bruja extranjera me han inculcado la ambición por estos bosques y llanuras, por este río y esta posición… –la miré de soslayo –Ahora acepta lo que has creado, y sus consecuencias. –permanecí impertérrita observándola un largo rato, midiéndola sin compasión –Me voy a dormir –declaré por último, para indicarle que debía retirarse.

–Si así lo deseas, me quedaré aquí vigilando, y velaré por ti: temo una represalia – inclinó la cabeza.

–Bien – murmuré con la voz más baja que pude y le di la espalda.

Esa noche, entre los doseles del viejo lecho me costó muchísimo conciliar el sueño, no cesaba de dar vueltas a un lado y al otro de la cama pensando en las personas que habían caído bajo el filo de mi espada. También me había enfadado muchísimo con mi madre: se me ocurría un descaro que ahora viniera a arrepentirse de su trabajo de todos estos años, ya era tarde pues hacía bastante que me había perdido.

Me remonté a los hechos de aquella noche y, sin advertirlo, me quedé dormida. Soñé con la lucha del campamento, con la cena que sobrevendría: allí estaba todo maravillosamente decorado y limpio; a la cabecera de la extensa mesa me hallaba de pie yo misma: llevaba un hermoso vestido púrpura de mangas abuchonadas y amplia falda. Un sirviente trajo una bandeja sobre la que yacía la cabeza de la esposa de mi padre y de buenas a primeras esta comenzó a gritar y gritar cada vez más fuerte, entonces todos mis caballeros invitados, menos uno, se acercaron y me clavaron sus espadas hasta hacerme morir desangrada.

Oí la puerta de la habitación abrirse estrepitosamente, tanteé la espada a mi lado y la desenvainé: – ¿Quién es? –pregunté en alta voz.

–No temáis mi señora soy yo, Ian –respondiome él cerrando las puertas y acercándose con paso ligero.

– ¿Qué es lo que os trae por aquí a estas horas? Nada bueno, de seguro.

Me incorporé al instante del lecho y fui a su encuentro, no me había desvestido así que no me tenía que preocupar por mi aspecto.

–Señora mía vuestro gobierno es un recién nacido y ya debéis enfrentar un nuevo peligro –parecía agitado a la vez de nervioso.

–Ya lo sé –repuse con dureza, la rabia me cerraba los labios; intenté calmarme y pensar con claridad –Alguien va a traicionarme, ¿No es cierto?

– ¿Cómo lo sabéis? –su expresión se trastocó en desconcierto.

–No preguntéis –alcé la mano para evitar cualquier intento de réplica –Alistad dos caballos, vos me acompañareis, no indaguéis dónde.

Se quedó mirándome fijo, tratando de conjeturar algo hasta que al fin respondió suspirando –Como vos mandéis –, y dándose la vuelta salió de la habitación. Miré a mi madre que se hallaba de pie a pocos metros de mí, antes de que dijera nada la reprendí –Menuda guardia habéis resultado ser, madre –mi tono burlón la ofuscó –Salid, necesito pensar a solas.

Cuando desapareció tras el umbral y las puertas se cerraron una vez más me compadecí mucho de mi progenitora: todavía permanecía enojada con ella pero, ¿Qué podía yo hacer?

Salimos unas horas antes del alba, ya fuera de las puertas del castillo inquirí a mi acompañante – ¿Sabéis con exactitud dónde vive Witburga?

Me observó de reojo, dubitativo –Sí, lo sé –afirmó luego de unos segundos –No creo que sea lo más acertado ir hacia esos parajes… –se sinceró.

– ¿A qué le teméis? –indagué mientras sonreía con cierta malicia –Vamos Ian, no me hagáis dudar de vuestra valentía.

– ¡Señora! –exclamó algo molesto, sus cejas oscuras dibujaron una mueca de disgusto.

–Os aseguro que nos espera –dije en tono conciliador, tratando de enmendarme.

El bosque parecía una masa informe rodeándonos como a presas, la noche, calmada y despejada, hacía muchísimo más fácil el tránsito por esas tierras de lomadas densas en vegetación y riachos plateados al fulgor de la luna.

–Necesito saber – murmuré en medio de la cabalgata –Quién fue el que os reveló la conjura en mi contra; sé que ha sido uno de ellos y quisiera protegerlo especialmente a causa de su fidelidad hacia mí.

Su mirada volvió a repasar mi rostro no dando crédito a lo que oía –Veo que vuestro señorío cuenta con una especial bendición… No puedo hallar otra respuesta a este misterio de vuestra omnisciencia.

– No exageréis –lo reprendí algo jocosa de su repentina idolatría –Decidme quién ha sido –le pedí con insistencia pero amablemente.

–Vuestro estratega –soltó sin más –Su nombre es, si no recuerdo mal, Petrus.

–Perfecto –musité –ahora esperadme aquí y guardadme las espadas –ante nosotros, a la distancia de un tiro de piedra, se hallaba la construcción. Bajé del caballo, mientras avanzaba hasta el alero de la puerta de la cabaña rústica una extraña sensación me invadió y volví a sentirme arropada en mi lecho de pequeña: una niña cualquiera. En ese estado de ensoñación leve y modorra golpeé la puerta maciza de madera, armada con troncos de árboles jóvenes; al instante esta se abrió: reconocí su figura encorvada sobre el códice al trasluz del hogar crepitante, me sentía como si hubiera regresado a mi hogar luego de una larga ausencia, a pesar de que era aquella la primera vez que me hallaba frente a frente con ella no siendo una niña… Creo que sonreí.

–Sé por lo que vienes Enrika, allí donde reposan los cuervos está lo que buscas…–pronunció con su voz augusta sin siquiera levantar la vista de las páginas, que parecían absorberla sin piedad.

Con la mirada recorrí el lugar en semipenumbra, una tea alumbraba desde un rincón de piedra con su llama agonizante, allí vi aletear sobre una rama cortada de árbol a dos cuervos de brillantes alas, me acerqué y tomé una bolsita cerrada de tela que olía sabroso,

–No vayas a olerla –me advirtió alzando su cabeza de manera que pude verle el perfil de nariz recta y boca pequeña –Para mañana por la noche habrá perdido su aroma, no te asustes, así debe ocurrir– aclaró y luego agregó distante: –Ya sabes qué hacer…

Aunque en un primer momento no supe con claridad a qué se refería de pronto lo recordé como si lo hubiera planeado con cuidado durante mucho tiempo; una leve confusión me dominó por unos segundos – ¿Por qué…?–antes de que pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta alzó su mano para indicarme que callara –No– proseguí y avancé un paso –Permíteme preguntarte, ¿por qué haces todo esto?

Su cabellera blanquísima peinada en trencillas finas se iluminó brevemente al levantarse las llamas del hogar sobre un leño nuevo –Es mi deber: mi destino depende del tuyo, así son las cosas. Ahora puedes retirarte, todo saldrá bien.

Quería hacerle muchísimas preguntas pero comprendí que ocultaba su poder con maestría y que lo que podía apreciar no eran si no signos, huellas, de algo mucho mayor –Gracias– murmuré al salir.

Me retiré con pesar de la cabaña, a corta distancia distinguí a mi acompañante montado en su caballo y sosteniendo las riendas de mi corcel en sus manos. En mi mano llevaba la pequeña bolsa: la apreté llena de secreto regocijo saboreando mi victoria por anticipado; antes de llegar donde se encontraba Ian la escondí entre los pliegues de mi capa.

Retornamos con la misma premura con la que habíamos partido, durante el camino de regreso ni él ni yo pronunciamos palabra y se lo agradecí, ya que me había ayudado a pulir mis acciones futuras: era necesario que la menor cantidad de cabos quedaran sueltos. Al desmontar le susurré – Aseguraos de que asistan todos los invitados, como estaba acordado.

Desde la ventana de mi habitación contemplé el amanecer de lo que había sido la noche más agitada de mi vida; no puedo decir que no valió la pena: allí estaban mis bosques, cual terciopelo esmeralda, rasgados por la luz naranja del sol naciente, las pequeñas y delgadas columnas de humo provenientes del poblado, el ancho brillo del río serpenteando el horizonte, todo mío, todo claro y diáfano como una joya en cuyas facetas reconocía el rostro de lo justo y lo ansiado; aquellas tierras destinadas a mí desde mi nacimiento descansaban en mi regazo al fin y yo le daría todo lo que necesitaban para crecer, para que alcanzaran el esplendor que sólo en sueños había vislumbrado para ellas… Ahora me doy cuenta de mi error, de que mi omnipotente juventud me jugó una mala pasada…En fin, continuemos con el relato.

Al caer el sol me dispuse a engalanarme para la cena con todas las pompas que poseía a mi disposición en ese entonces. Entre las ropas de la difunta señora hallé un vestido que me fue a la perfección y una vez más la precisión del destino me conmovió: era el bordó con el que había soñado… Un gran medallón de oro y esmeraldas, símbolo de la casa, colgaba sobre mi pecho, mi cabello, indómito aunque lacio, fue recogido y contenido por un tocado con perlas que también usurpé.

Desde el balcón saludé a la comitiva que en fila de equinos entraba por las compuertas del castillo, una galería de antorchas y lanceros con pendones cuidaban su marcha y la tornaban solemne, como si regresaran de una batalla, pero lo que no imaginaban era que entraban a una.

Cuando hice acto de presencia en el salón del gran bullicio que allí reinaba surgió el más absoluto silencio, caminé con paso firme pero seductor hacia la cabecera de la extensa mesa abarrotada de toda clase de manjares hasta situarme en mi lugar, había agregado a mi atuendo un manto de púrpura y seda entre cuyas vueltas escondía mi espada, había decidido esperar alguna reacción antes de dar mi estocada final: quizás se habían arrepentido, tal vez habían tomado conciencia de que rebelarse en mi contra era un despropósito y causa de muerte. Por otro lado, no les temía ya que mi estado físico era inmejorable debido a los numerosos entrenamientos a los que había sido sometida durante toda mi adolescencia: medirme con ellos no era, definitivamente, mi verdadera preocupación.

– ¡Salve Enrika, la señora de estas tierras!– exclamó mi capitán, le dirigí una mirada cómplice y le sonreí halagada aunque por dentro deseaba traspasarle el pecho con mi espada – ¡Que Nuestro Dios le otorgue largos años de sabio gobierno y paz!

Todos respondieron con otra exclamación al unísono.

Sonreí triunfante e hice un gesto para que me permitieran hablar, mi capitán de armas me contemplaba con extrañeza, siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos.

–Caballeros –comencé, alzando la voz –habéis hablado de un gobierno sabio y, como sabéis, un signo de sabiduría es no olvidarnos de aquellos a los que les debemos gratitud: es por eso que os he citado esta noche, para agasajaros, ya que gracias a vuestra fidelidad y vuestro esfuerzo estoy aquí gobernando, como debe ser, ya que se trata de un derecho que he adquirido con la sangre –esbocé una sonrisa al pensar en la realidad que mis palabras implicaban, no sólo por la connotación de nobleza si no por la sangre que se había derramado para que yo llegara allí –Agradezco vuestra fe en mi persona, contad vosotros con mi plena confianza– di especial énfasis a estas últimas palabras de manera tal que salieran de mis labios con un cierto tinte emocional –Y ahora, propongo que brindemos para que comience la cena –alcé mi copa.

– ¡Por Enrika!– exclamó un joven a lo último de la mesa.

– ¡Por todos nosotros, señores míos!– alegué yo y tomé de mi copa, luego todos me imitaron; observé por el rabillo del ojo sus rostros satisfechos y confiados, hasta diría que me dio pena tener que llegar hasta ese extremo, mas conocía las reglas del juego demasiado bien y no podía desdeñarlas: allí sobrevivía el más fuerte.

Así dimos comienzo al banquete en el que hice gala de mis dotes, desconocidas para mí, de anfitriona hasta que logré distenderlos y hacer que entraran en confianza, salvo algunos que luchaban por mantener la distancia prudencial y la cabeza fría, según dilucidé. Ian me enviaba miradas solapadas de tanto en tanto esperando cualquier orden o gesto de mi parte, otros en la mesa lo observaban a él, todo era una guerra de astucia en donde unos vigilaban a otros mientras fingían divertirse; mirar aquello me produjo un acceso de risa que seguramente la mayoría atribuyó al vino.

Llegó el momento del brindis que daría conclusión a la reunión y volví a levantarme de mi asiento con la copa de plata en mi mano, hice seña a los criados para que llenaran las copas de todos, incluyendo a mía –Leales camaradas– los invoqué –ha sido un gran honor compartir esta velada con vosotros pero ha llegado el momento de que me retire; propongo a vuestra salud un último brindis –alcé aún más mi mano y todos me siguieron, los vi asegurarse de que yo bebiera primero y así lo hice. Por dentro una intensa satisfacción mezclada con cierta vulnerabilidad me invadió, temía que sospecharan, que hubieran notado la bolsita entre mis manos… Sólo un trago, tan sólo un trago…

Todos bebieron apenas me hube terminado la copa, mi alma experimentó un súbito vértigo. Creo que sonreí algo dulce, algo cínica.

– ¿En qué pensáis, señora mía? Vuestra sonrisa es enigmática– inquirió el que había guiado nuestro pequeño ejército en nuestra primera batalla.

–En la victoria, caballero, en la victoria –afirmé llena de una sublime sensación de bienestar… Y no crean que me horroricé de mí misma: en ese entonces no poseía tal facultad, me consideraba un torreón fuerte, una muralla inconmovible; hasta me jactaba de no poseer muchos sentimientos que entorpecieran mi labor, aquello, pensaba, me otorgaba superioridad sobre mis oponentes, dominados por tantas pasiones.

Veía ante mí lo encantadoramente inexorable del camino trazado y del objetivo señalado: allí estaba mi sendero, clarísimo como la luz del sol, como el agua que desciende a los valles al acabar el invierno desde las cumbres níveas.

–Pues ya es vuestra– aseguró el hombre con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

–Ahora no me cabe la menor duda –sentencié y me levanté de la mesa.

Un hombre sentado a la mitad de la extensa mesa cayó sobre la misma desparramando una fuente de fruta por el suelo.

Aproveché aquellos pocos instantes de confusión para verter el antídoto en mi copa y la de Ian, que se hallaba a mi derecha; ambos bebimos. Los que estaban al lado del comensal trataron de asistirlo pero pronto cayeron ellos también, casi no hubo tiempo para que reaccionaran.

Tomé el pomo de mi espada a la espera de una eventual defensa, la cual no se hizo esperar demasiado: pronto me hallaba cortando y rasgando, felicitándome por lo fácil que había resultado todo aquello. Al cabo de unos minutos no recordaba si mi vestido tenía en realidad ese rojo intenso o si era sólo una consecuencia de la lucha. El rostro de Ian estaba tan sanguinolento como imaginaba que debería estar el mío.

Cuando hubimos acabado con todos noté en el fondo de la mesa a un hombre sentado que miraba fijamente hacia el vacío, lejano.

–Petrus – lo llamé, repentinamente centró su mirada en mí –regresa mañana, mi fiel servidor.

Asintió mudamente sin expresión alguna en el rostro pálido, seguidamente le ordené que saliera de la habitación. Un batallón conformado por mis hombres entró para sacar los cuerpos, o sus partes.

No pude ignorar la expresión contenida de horror de muchos de ellos al contemplar la habitación teñida de sangre.

Cuando me hube hallado en soledad me detuve a contemplar los restos de aquella masacre y sentí en mi corazón un peso que no me podía permitir… ¿Qué otra solución hubiera cabido? ¿Dejarme matar? Me senté en la cabecera y juntando las manos en mi mentón, como si fuera a emitir una plegaria, pensé seriamente en el próximo paso a seguir.

Al salir del recinto Ian me esperaba atento a mis órdenes, llevaba tal expresión de gravedad en el rostro que me compadecí inmediatamente de él por haberlo forzado a asesinar de una manera tan ruin, tan lejana a la gloria de los campos de batalla a la que estaría acostumbrado.

–Venid conmigo, os diré lo que haremos para que en estas tierras todo el mundo sepa que yo soy la que manda –dije fríamente y sin titubear, antes de que objetara algo. Entonces vi a Petrus que se dirigía hacia una puerta lateral acompañado por un soldado, nuestras miradas se cruzaron aunque él la apartó respetuosamente.

–Señora, ¿Estais segura de lo que deseais hacer? –Ian miró hacia mí con temor.

–Querido servidor mío, vuestra opinión es muy valorada por mi persona pero hoy no es la noche. Obedeced. –mandé mientras le daba la espalda.

–Es temerario, por favor, desistid. Bastante fama acumulareis tan sólo con lo sucedido hace unas horas, ¿para qué más? –se acercó dubitativo, pude ver que no tenía la más mínima intención de desobedecer sino de hacerme razonar, mas, esa noche no pensaba yo en ser racional, sino en construir un reino.

– ¡Ian! –exclamé, – ¿Acaso vos, un hombre de armas, no sabéis el precio que conlleva el poder? Mi pueblo antes de amarme deberá temerme. No objetéis más mis decisiones, ¿O es que no podéis hacerlo y tendré que hacerlo yo?– inquirí molesta.

– ¡Lejos de mí permitíroslo! – declamó con una reverencia y me besó la mano –Será como vos lo mandáis.

Sonreí complacida y soltándole con delicadeza la mano me aparté unos pasos para señalarle que me dejara a solas, él comprendió y se retiró al instante, no sin antes dejar escapar un suspiro por lo bajo de intenso pesar.

Así es como de pronto quedé a solas conmigo de nuevo y toda la culpa de lo que había hecho recayó sobre mi espíritu sin remedio: me sentí terrible; toda la presión del asesinato y la tensión acumulada durante la cena parecieron pugnar por salir de mí… Sabía que lo que había hecho era imperdonable pero no podía mostrar compasión hacia aquellos que habían planeado mi muerte.

Ya cansada, agotada, me recosté en mi lecho, luego de desprenderme de mi vestuario, y allí, entre las sábanas y los cortinados del dosel, lloré tibiamente y en silencio casi todo el resto de la noche; aquella fue la primera vez que me pregunté si sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevar acabo todo mi plan… y esa fue mi duda por mucho tiempo.

Aquella traición no fue la última que amenazó mi señorío, aunque debo aclarar que el resto de las confabulaciones no se gestaron dentro del castillo, lo cual resultaba siempre un alivio, ya que allí Ian se ocupó de mantener en regla a todos los demás; me resultaba curioso, casi encantador, cómo ante mí descubría toda su delicadeza y su tacto mientras que con el resto era un verdadero líder, implacable pero justo… Muchas veces me pregunté cómo había hecho para no dejarse contaminar por la corrupción que había reinado allí antes, supongo que cuando los valores de uno son inquebrantables somos inmunes a todo lo contrario que nos rodea.

Los primeros años fueron alarmantes los intentos de asalto al castillo por parte de mis súbditos que, en grupos reducidos y no muy bien comandados, trataban de subir las torres y escalar los muros.

Continúe con mi política de colocar las cabezas de mis enemigos en estacas sobre las almenas en forma de advertencia allí, si lo habéis intuido estaban las de aquellos primeros traidores que con paso de los años quedaron reducidas en cráneos inexpresivos pero más que eficientes en su misión de señalar quién era la que mandaba.

Una mañana de invierno Ian ingresó a mi despacho, llevaba la preocupación en el rostro y cerró la puerta tras de sí en señal de tener una plática en privado conmigo. Para ese entonces los soldados sabían que no debían molestarnos por nada en el mundo.

–Enrika, mi señora –se aproximó a mí con parsimonia, lo noté tensionado y la expresión de su rostro me confirmó la impresión.

– ¿Ian? –susurré inquisitiva levantando la vista del hogar crepitante.

–El pueblo está hambriento y muriéndose de frío –musitó –han muerto muchos y ya casi no quedan provisiones para repartirles, sin contar que estas son insuficientes…

–Lo sé –alegué devolviendo la mirada al fuego, las llamas lamían con insistencia un gran leño –No creas que no lo tengo en cuenta –agregué –Estoy pensando, evaluando con un gran detenimiento qué decisión tomar al respecto.

– ¿Qué pensáis hacer?– indagó apoyándose contra una pared.

– ¿Has oído del enemigo extranjero? –susurré casi preguntándomelo a mí misma –Ese me angustia más que cualquier inanición… ellos sí podrían acabar con todos nosotros. –suspiré largamente –Por ahora id afuera y decidle a mi pueblo que quiero que elijan a diez hombres de entre ellos para que me presenten sus pedidos.

Ian me observó con los ojos salidos de sus cuencas, me erguí de mi silla, impaciente, y lo conminé: – ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperáis? Yo estaré aquí para el atardecer, a esa hora será la cita.

– ¿Os marcháis… sola? –balbuceó no saliendo de su asombro.

Pero yo ya había abandonado la habitación por la puerta lateral que conducía hacia una sala interna y privada: no estaba de humor para discusiones fútiles.

A la hora ya me hallaba en camino por entre los árboles fríos y tiesos en su desnudez invernal, la nieve en pequeños copos se deslizaba y asentaba sobre mis hombros, sobre la capucha de mi gruesa capa azul de piel forrada con seda; mi respiración, agitada por el galope, se desprendía en fantasmal vapor de mis labios entreabiertos. Sentía las extremidades algo entumecidas y los ojos me lloraban, aunque sin viento.

Por fin divisé el humo blanco de la chimenea ennegrecida, el techo teñido del hielo impoluto, el riacho que en verano moviera la fragua, congelado. Los cascos de mi caballo produjeron un agradable sonido al pasar por el pequeño puente de maderas húmedas… curiosamente, no lo había advertido hasta ese momento.

Desmonté y dejé atrás mi caballo sabía que, como de costumbre, no se movería de allí: era ese un lugar de encantos y ya no me sorprendían aquellos detalles, así como tampoco me sorprendió que la puerta se abriera antes de llamar: un suave vaho caliente emergió desde dentro invitándome a pasar.

–Witburga –alcé la voz un tanto, aunque lo sabía innecesario.

–Debes aprender a gobernar sin mí –pronunció la voz joven y cadenciosa. A pesar de que ella era mayor que yo sólo por un par de décadas (o eso era lo que aparentaba) el conocimiento la tornaba lejana, rayana en lo atemporal.

–No puedo prescindir de ti si cuando estoy cerca de tu hogar me abres la puerta invitándome a pasar… –alegué con una sonrisa, de pronto el cariño que sentía hacia ella me invadió produciéndome pánico, violentándome, ya que la amaba más que a mi madre, era como mi madre.

–Pero soy tu hermana –soltó ella, impasible, su mano realizó un chasquido nervioso.

– ¿Lo eres?– inquirí acercando un banquillo al fuego junto al cual se mecía envuelta en una manta.

La pregunta obviamente le incomodó, desvió la mirada –Debes aprender a soltar tus emociones sino, cuando ocurra, será un torrente incontenible que quemará todo lo que lo rodeé… –su aliento se perdió en un murmullo como sus palabras.

– ¡Ah!– exclamé –No he venido hasta aquí para hablar de ello, sabes qué es lo que ocupa mi entendimiento –me levanté del banco y comencé a caminar en círculos por la habitación, examinando todas las botellitas de diversos tamaños y formas que había en sus repisas, los cuencos y morteros con hierbas a medio machacar. La semipenumbra parecía envolvernos con un hálito de intimidad, contemplé su cabello rubio y largo, casi blanco, que se avivó con los destellos del fuego como el oro brilla bajo el sol.

Su hermoso rostro de mujer llena de secretos se tornó el vivo retrato de la duda luego se iluminó, tocado por el mágico sello de la idea, –Querida señora, buscad una alianza que os favorezca; os aconsejo algún principado poderoso del Norte bajo el cual podamos cobijarnos. Si deseas hacer grande a esta tierra debes saber negociar con astucia: empieza con esa meta.

– ¿Por qué siempre la oscuridad? –indagué en voz alta, aunque para mí misma; la melancolía me oprimió el pecho de manera irrefrenable.

Ella se ensombreció por algún presagio oculto que yo desconocía –Mejor así –se limitó a farfullar –Ve con tu pueblo, mitiga su hambre y prepárate para un viaje, pronto, muy pronto…– sus labios continuaron musitando cosas ininteligibles, mordisqueó una ramita de hierba que tenía en la mano. Durante unos minutos permanecimos en completo silencio hasta que me levanté para irme, fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que ya la había perdido: sus ojos pardos, casi verdes, la mostraban ajena a lo real.

Fui hasta la puerta y después de echarle una última mirada salí al exterior, el caballo me esperaba exactamente donde lo había dejado, como era de prever; lo monté de manera mecánica y emprendí el viaje de retorno a mi morada con paso rítmico y alargado, ya no nevaba y los rayos pálidos de un agonizante sol surgieron de entre las espesas nubes, atrás, el paso de mi montura dejaba huellas en el manto blanco como un río mágico y sólido.

Llegué a las cercanías del castillo cuando el atardecer no era sino una pequeña cuota de luz en el horizonte, las primeras teas ardieron como luciérnagas desde las torretas de vigilancia, todavía podían distinguirse los cráneos desde las almenas y todos me sonreían… Lancé para mis oídos una sonora carcajada y las saludé, la puerta del castillo comenzó a bajar con lentitud exasperante, algo dentro de mí deseaba llegar cuanto antes y otra parte de mi alma no quería si no perderse en ese bosque desolado y casi glacial; por un instante amagué con emprender la retirada pero mis manos, mucho más sensatas que yo, condujeron al animal puertas adentro.

–Señora, os están esperando –me anunció el soldado que me ayudó a desmontar.

–Sí, gracias – murmuré ida, mi cuerpo subió por inercia las largas escalinatas hacia la puerta principal.

El calor que chocó contra mi cuerpo como un macizo muro hizo que percibiera con dolor hasta qué punto mi persona estaba invadida por el frío, sin quitarme las botas ni la capa, cubierta de rocío y escarcha, ingresé al amplio salón vivamente iluminado donde Ian junto con el reducido grupo de hombres sostenía una monocorde conversación, mas al verme llegar, todos se pusieron de pie.

–Señores –musité con la voz resentida por el frío e incliné la cabeza.

Uno por uno me presentaron sus respetos y me juraron obediencia, algunos con exagerados ademanes.

Caminé hasta mi trono y me dejé caer en él –Os escucho –solté con sequedad, mi mirada los fue escrutando poco a poco.

–Tenemos hambre, Su Majestad– comenzó uno de ellos.

Lancé una mirada a Ian al oír la palabra "majestad", después hablaría con él…–No os he citado aquí para que me digan lo que ya conozco: deseo saber si es que acaso en alguno de ustedes pudiera haberse suscitado alguna solución que pueda poner fin a este problema, después de todo sois campesinos y conocéis las tierras mejor que cualquiera de nosotros… –los miré fijo.

–Las cosechas no han sido buenas y los animales del bosque acechan nuestros hogares, devoran nuestro ganado…

–Los impuestos, Señora Nuestra., son imposibles de pagar– agregó otro.

–Y los saqueadores, se dice que andan rondando los pueblos del oeste…

Al rato todos terminaron de expresarme sus problemas y, debo reconocerlo, el grado de mi ignorancia con respecto a ellos me abrumó.

–Ahora escuchadme vosotros –exigí cuando el silencio me indicó que ellos habían concluido –Lo que os voy a decir quiero que lo comuniquéis a todo el pueblo, sin excluir a nadie: os voy a ayudar –afirmé con absoluta seriedad, los rostros se encendieron –Pero, os lo advierto, no penséis que podéis obtener de mí lo que deseéis: el día que os presentéis aquí con exigencias vuestras cabezas y las de vuestras familias adornarán el resto de mi muralla: sabed que la que gobierna soy yo y no vosotros.

–Nadie dudaría de ello – se apresuró a decir uno de los hombres con el rostro maliciento y avejentado, en total contraste con su expresión vivaz.

–Dadme cinco días y se os dará cuanto necesitéis y esté a mi alcance, por supuesto...– aclaré –ya podéis iros –los despedí mientras les señalaba con la mirada la puerta.

Ian comprendió antes que ellos y los fue guiando hacia la salida sin que lo percibieran, a todas luces él resultaba mucho más diplomático que yo. Hicieron una pequeña reverencia a distancia antes de dejarme a solas con mi sombra que el fuego proyectaba contra el respaldo del sillón en forma sinuosa. Largas horas permanecí allí sentada, con los ojos cerrados, oyendo el bajo crepitar de las llamas inundar el recinto, lucubrando cómo comenzara poner en marcha el engranaje que sacara a mi pueblo del sopor.

Desperté en algún momento de la noche sentada en el mismo lugar donde había caído en ensoñaciones sin percibirlo. El fuego ahora yacía reducido a unas pocas brasas anaranjadas y satinadas, mi vista se dirigió hacia la oscuridad de la inmensa noche, el silencio completo que reinaba en toda mi gloriosa fortaleza… el corazón se me colmó de una dulce sensación de expectativa que hacía mucho que no sentía y no me explicaba a raíz de qué, ya que la situación era exasperante. Había soñado con mi amiga hechicera, su voz me llamaba desde el bosque entre sueños…

Bajé sin ser notada por el viejo pasadizo que conectaba con la caballeriza, el mismo que mi madre me había mostrado tantas veces para recordarme por dónde había que huir si algún día era menester tal cosa. Me abroché la capa de humilde género y saqué un caballo ante el sueño profundo del criado que, cual ángel satisfecho, dormía sobre un montón de heno acumulado en una esquina

El guardia de la puerta occidental insistió en no dejarme salir pero finalmente tuvo que desistir de hacerme entrar en razones y me abrió la compuerta pequeña que sólo se usaba como salida en caso de invasión, la misma que daba al bosque helado más tupido que el de la tarde anterior y más variado en especies perennes cuyos ramajes sólo se apreciaban gracias a la nieve acumulada sobre ellos, la cual brillaba intensamente bajo la luz de la luna creciente.

Me eché al galope tendido introduciéndome en el bosque sin contemplaciones y sin destino; el aire gélido y calmo me golpeaba el rostro mientras disfrutaba el roce de las ramas, la respiración trabajosa del animal, el golpe seco de los cascos en el suelo macizo de pálido resplandor… todo parecía encendido por una extraña luz, claro, vibrante, solitario, como en el más íntimo de los sueños.

La visión se me tornó borrosa y los ojos comenzaron a arderme, una ráfaga de viento me echó hacia atrás el capuchón de la andrajosa capa y desató mi cabello que, hasta ese entonces, se hallaba contenido en las vueltas de un rodete; parecía ser que el único sonido en el bosque era el de mi espada tintineando contra el estribo de la montura.

De pronto algo llamó mi atención: se deslizaba entre las sombras de las copas de los árboles, desdibujadas por la tenue luz lunar, con soberbia habilidad y parecía ser que seguía el curso de mi andar, pues, la presión que efectuaba sobre los ramajes a su paso hacía que se desprendiera la nieve acumulada sobre ellos trazando un trayecto paralelo al mío. Azucé al caballo obligándolo a ir más rápido, el murmullo entre las ramas creció para mi desconcierto, sólo entonces mi mente comenzó a divagar… "Es otra emboscada, otra vez se han rebelado estos perros infelices, y ahora quieren apresarme, ¿Cómo no lo advertí antes? ¿Cómo es que pensé que podría deambular por aquí sin exponerme a esto? Les he dado la seda y no la han aprovechado, ahora les daré el hierro, un hiero tan duro que si no los doblega los matará…No podrán salirse con la suya, mi reinado está bendito."

Desenvainé mi espada y me arrojé por un camino que, sabía, conducía a un claro del bosque; estaba por alcanzarlo cuando el caballo trastabilló y cayó al suelo, conmigo inclusive. Lo último que sentí fue el golpe de una roca en mi nuca.


	3. Un aliado peligroso

Take a Bow*

Corrupt  
You corrupt  
And bring destruction to all that you touch

Hold  
You'll behold  
And beholden for all that you've done

Spell  
Cast a spell  
Cast a spell on the country you run

And risk  
You will risk  
You will risk all their lives and their souls

And burn  
You will burn  
You will burn in hell  
You burn in hell for your sins

Oh, our freedom's consuming itself  
What we've become  
Is contrary to what we want

Take a bow

Sal a saludar

Corrompes  
Tú corrompes  
Y traes destrucción sobre todo lo que tocas

Observa  
Tú observarás  
Y serás juzgado por todo lo que has hecho

Hechiza  
Lanza un hechizo  
Lanza un hechizo sobre el país que gobiernas

Y arriesgas  
Tú arriesgarás  
Arriesgarás sus vidas y sus almas

Y arderás  
Tú arderás  
Arderás en el infierno  
Arderás en el infierno por tus pecados

Oh, nuestra libertad se consume a sí misma  
Aquello en lo que nos hemos convertido  
es lo contrario a lo que deseábamos

Sal a saludar

*Bellamy, Matthew (Muse): "Take a bow", Black Holes & Revelations, 2006.

**Un aliado peligroso**

–Está despertando.

–Tal como os lo dije: sólo era cuestión de paciencia.

–Gracias a Dios esto no fue más grave, podría haber muerto…

–Pero no lo hizo: es una mujer fuerte.

Las voces se sucedían una tras otra a mi alrededor, temía abrir los ojos y hallarme prisionera, mas, ¿Quién mantiene a un prisionero en cama? Toqué la textura de las sábanas bajo mis dedos.

– ¿Cómo podré pagaros vuestra nobleza al traerla aquí como vuestra huésped? –inquirió la voz de Ian, la única que reconocía de entre todo aquel murmullo.

–No habléis más –declaró una voz con el timbre parco, extraño –No me pagareis más de lo que os voy a pedir ahora: dejadme a solas con ella, cuando despierte le propondré un trato… –me dio la impresión de haberla escuchado hace mucho tiempo.

Oí un claro silencio de Ian que más que duda era desconfianza: sabía cómo me celaba y era obvio que la idea de dejarme a solas con aquel extraño no le agradaba en absoluto. Finalmente sus pasos se alejaron y la puerta se cerró, las demás voces hacía rato que habían abandonado la habitación.

Lo que escuché a continuación fue el bajo rumor de unos ropajes acercándose; cierto temor se apoderó de mí.

–Abrid los ojos, señora mía, ya estamos a solas y vos estáis despierta. –murmuró la voz potente pero suave desde cierta distancia.

Mi temor se acrecentó al verme descubierta, sentí una gran vergüenza al tiempo que un súbito calor comenzó a subirme por las extremidades; ahora que lo notaba el cuarto estaba caldeado, quizá en demasía, al punto de resultar algo sofocante.

Abrí los ojos y mi vista se centró en el bordado del baldaquín, realizado con la más estricta minuciosidad y maestría: era un amanecer y había en él tantos matices y variedades de colores que creo que exhalé un suspiro o bien contuve la respiración, no lo recuerdo con exactitud; de todos modos la mía fue una muestra de pasmosa veneración hacia aquella obra de arte. Luego mi mirada recorrió las cortinas de seda, de un bordó intenso, que orladas de dorados flecos descansaban recogidas a los costados del lecho, todo el lugar se hallaba decorado con profusión: jarrones de vivos colores y extraños motivos ostentaban flores de delicadas formas y fragancias, algunas de las cuales desconocía por completo, tapices con tejidos de oro colgaban desde las paredes relataban cuantiosas y antiguas gestas desde sus marcos de piedra, además habían escudos y armas de oro (indudablemente de oro) que eran exhibidas sin el menor pudor por la austeridad… Jamás en mi vida había estado en un lugar tan fastuoso, sin embargo lo que se llevó toda mi atención fue el hombre que, de espaldas a mí, permanecía de pie mirando una jarrón con inusual persistencia, parecía tener los brazos cruzados pero su larga capa de piel no me lo permitía constatar. Su postura, erguida y señorial, señalaba claramente que se trataba de alguien importante y poderoso; a la débil luz de las teas que ardían encastradas a los muros noté que llevaba el cabello corto y blanco, acaso más blanco que el tinte de su mano, la cual tomó con medida lentitud una flor de una de las vasijas. A pesar de ello descarté que se tratara de un hombre viejo, su postura gallarda y su voz eran definitivamente la de alguien joven, sin embargo…

–Caballero, debo agradeceros vuestra amabilidad y compasión –pronuncié con la voz mesurada, la sed me secaba la garganta y me dificultaba el habla, carraspeé.

–En la mesa a vuestra derecha hay una copa con agua, bebed si así lo deseais –me senté en la cama y tomando el vaso de plata labrada acabé el contenido con una rapidez anormal en mí.

–Es claro que estabais sedienta, la sed es un gran problema…–afirmó para mi total desconcierto, luego prosiguió –el que os haya salvado ha sido cosa del destino, no me lo explico de otra manera, de manera que mi mérito, muy a pesar mío, ha sido truncado por las circunstancias.

–Yo no lo veo de esa manera Señor mío, si una fuerza mayor ha querido cruzar nuestros caminos ha de ser por alguna razón– alegué convencida, quise levantarme del lecho pero estaba en camisón, a los pies de la cama divisé mi capa y me la coloqué.

Él reflexionó unos instantes y musitó – ¿Habrá sido el que ustedes llaman Dios o quizás tan solo la fatalidad?– vi caer al suelo los pétalos de un suave amarillo de lo que había sido la flor en sus manos, su voz, algo trémula, se me ocurrió infinitamente triste. Sus palabras me resultaron perturbadoras y osadas, me despabilaron súbitamente como si un haz de luz cruzara mi mente a oscuras… ¿el que _ustedes_ llaman _su_ _Dios_? ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Lo observé durante un largo rato, me sentía extrañamente conmovida, como si su persona y la mía estuvieran conectadas a causa de alguna razón que no conocía. Finalmente pregunté – ¿Pero, quién sois?

Suspiró largamente –Mi nombre es Constantino, soy el señor de estas tierras que se hallan al norte de las vuestras y este es mi castillo –volteó con los brazos extendidos, haciendo ademán de enseñarme el lugar, me encontré con un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de mirada azul índigo y facciones angulosas, su nariz era algo prominente, lo que se dice romana, y se conjugaba perfectamente con sus labios ni gruesos ni delgados sino gentiles, dispuestos a besar.

Me causó una gran impresión mas, yo se la causé a él también porque estuvo un largo rato contemplándome en silencio, sin hacer el más mínimo gesto.

Su inmovilidad me sobrecogió el corazón, en un momento llegué a pensar que era un espectro: parecía perder la vida de a instantes. –Señor, ¿Os ocurre algo? –indagué dubitativa.

Sus gruesas y prolijas cejas blancas se enarcaron de tal manera que, de no estar acompañada por una sonrisa velada, hubiera entrado en pánico –Oh, no –susurró –es sólo que antes me parecíais hermosa, pero ahora que he contemplado vuestra mirada creo que sois sublime…–se aproximó unos pasos y se detuvo al ver que yo retrocedía otros tantos. Inmediatamente su rostro se ensombreció.

–Perdonad –pedí con voz trémula –Es que no estoy acostumbrada… He sido grosera; vos habéis sido muy gentil conmigo, no tengo derecho a justificarme.

–No, no, está bien así –me interrumpió alzando la mano en señal de que callara y dándose media vuelta se apartó de mí, experimenté un súbito alivio que me esforcé en ocultar –Sospecharía de una dama que no temiera de un hombre con el cual se halla a solas y al que no conoce… Sois admirable Enrika.

– ¿Me conocéis?

–Por supuesto, aquí todo se conoce –afirmó estoico y me miró de reojo –Es una suerte que os haya hallado, permanecisteis aquí casi cuatro días sin despertar –dijo, cambiando de tema.

– ¡¿Cuatro días? –inquirí alzando la voz – ¡Mi pueblo! Tengo una deuda con ellos, mañana…

–No os preocupéis –declaró él, cortante –Ya me he encargado de remediar ese asunto para que vuestra palabra no quedara mancillada.

Me quedé de una pieza, había conocido a personas buenas a lo largo de mi vida pero, no sabía por qué, ese hombre me inspiraba todo lo contrario al bien. Nadie podía ser tan bueno, me dije. – ¿Qué es lo que buscáis?–lo interpelé, asegurándome de que mis palabras sonaran claras. Conocía el riesgo que corría mas, también tenía la certeza de que Ian estaba tras la puerta.

–Mañana celebraré una cena aquí, en mi castillo, quedaos y luego os contaré los negocios que planeo entre vuestras tierras y las mías y el precio que os pido por ello. Si lo deseáis vuestro lacayo puede quedarse con vos– su sonrisa de cínica satisfacción me hizo estremecer internamente, odiaba que tal sentimiento fuera capaz de dominarme con tal facilidad aunque, en realidad, ese hombre le hubiera producido temor a cualquiera: había en él algo siniestro que su belleza no lograba ocultar.

Como si me hubiera escuchado el pensamiento se rió brevemente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, al abrirla miró a Ian con tal desprecio que estuve a punto de reprenderlo.

–Enrika –musitó – ¿Os encontráis bien, mi Señora?– ingresó en la habitación sin hacer caso de Constantino, el cual terminó por dejarnos a solas – ¿Qué os ha dicho ese? –susurró por lo bajo –Vuestro rostro trasunta preocupación –se aproximó a mí con cautela, la presencia de ese hombre persistía todavía en el cuarto a pesar de que ya no se hallaba allí.

–Es extraño –susurré, me mojé los labios con la lengua, parecía albergar en mí una hoguera ardiente –Siento hacia él tanto rechazo como atracción, como si un hilo invisible nos sostuviera y nos atara –noté que el rostro de Ian era todo turbación y temor, hice caso omiso de su expresión y proseguí –Ha dicho que ha favorecido a mi pueblo para que mi palabra no quedara mancillada, ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? –interrogué con suavidad tratando de apaciguar a mi compañero.

De pronto cambió el semblante –No os lo imagináis: ha enviado verdaderos cargamentos de frutos de cosecha y animales –luego, acercándose con sigilo murmuró con la voz queda –Estas tierras son muy ricas ama y, más allá de la aversión que él me produce, ese gesto ha sido muy noble de su parte.

Yo, a mi vez, bajando aún más la voz le confié –Veremos que tan noble es este lobo, querido Ian, mañana por la noche lo sabremos– permanecí un largo rato meditando con respecto a toda esa concatenación de sucesos extraños que venían gestándose a mi alrededor, y una idea como un rayo de luz cruzó relampagueante mi sien – ¿Quién está al mando del palacio?–inquirí de repente a mi silente acompañante.

–Vuestro consejero, Petrus.

–Vuestra elección, como siempre, – declaré condescendiente– ha sido prudente; mas, me hallaría yo en mayor tranquilidad al saber que vos estáis ocupando mi lugar en mi ausencia.

– ¡Señora! No podría dejaros sola aquí –alegó espantado ante la idea– más aún, con ese hombre rondando– agregó en voz baja –Cuando os mira se asemeja a un animal que estudia a otro herido para devorarlo…

–Sabéis que no soy ningún cervatillo servil– rebatí enseguida volviéndome bruscamente hacia él –Y herida y todo mientras tenga mi espada podéis marcharos en paz.

–Pero…

–Mañana, al alba– lo interrumpí secamente, noté como su orgullo había sido cruelmente mancillado por mí, sólo me estaba cuidando pero yo en ese entonces me rehusaba a aceptar tales gestos y era incapaz de comprenderlos, –Confiad en mí– le supliqué con una sonrisa cálida, a manera de disculpa –Sabéis que yo confío en vos.

Me miró a los ojos y sonrió tristemente; sin pronunciar palabra ambos salimos de la habitación. Fuera ya nos esperaba un grupo de sirvientes y el mismísimo dueño de casa, en expectativa.

Apenas nos vio salir se acercó con paso sereno y medido dejando atrás a su inmóvil servidumbre – ¿Os quedáis?– interrogó con una amplia sonrisa de labios cerrados, hubiera apostado que se hallaba al tanto de cuanto habíamos hablado allí dentro.

–Él se marchará al alba, le he confiado el mando de mi casa hasta mi retorno– anuncié fríamente, desviando la vista al mosaico tosco del suelo.

–Sin duda una sabia decisión –observó sin ánimo de lisonjear mi anfitrión, dirigió su intensa mirada añil alternativamente hacia mi compañero y hacia mí –Será un honor proporcionaros todo lo que sea necesario y brindaros, además, unos cuantos soldados que os escolten hasta vuestro destino: estos caminos son peligrosos– llevó sus manos a la espalda y caminó unos cuantos pasos, luego se detuvo y dijo –En cuanto a vos, Señora, os aseguro que no os arrepentiréis del paso que habéis dado hoy– sin esperar respuesta de mi parte atravesó raudamente el lugar y desapareció tras una puerta.

El lugar quedó denso de su presencia y todo permaneció estático y en silencio, como a la espera de algo, al igual que si su ausencia desatara un hechizo.

Aquella noche se sucedió con rapidez entre los preparativos para la partida de Ian y las charlas que mantuvimos en las cuales le especifiqué las instrucciones a seguir en los días posteriores. Todavía recuerdo su total parquedad al subir al caballo, esa frialdad que ocultaba un dolor que yo no lograba comprender del todo, y su marcha rítmica y cansina junto con sus escoltas, la cual parecía estar en consonancia con sus sentimientos.

Así fue como quedé a solas en aquella fortaleza desconocida; mi anfitrión desde su despedida en la madrugada había desaparecido de mi vista y, por lo que presumí, de la vista de todo el mundo. Cuando preguntaba dónde se hallaba con el objeto de que se me informara sobre los acontecimientos de la noche siguiente algunos me contestaban que él ya lo había dispuesto todo, que esperara al atardecer pero, la gran mayoría, se limitaba a poner la más terriblemente mal disimulada cara de espanto y se alejaba de mí con rapidez como si mi pregunta fuera una herejía.

El sueño me venció cerca del mediodía, apartando de mí las sombras de preocupación que persistían en apoderarse de mis pensamientos, de todos modos dormí agitada.

Desperté entre pesadillas que no lograba recordar, sola, a pesar de que las teas en las esquinas de la habitación ardían con increíble luminosidad lo cual evidenciaba que las habían encendido recientemente. Me hallaba en la misma habitación en la que me había despertado la madrugada anterior, me daba la impresión de que ese suceso había ocurrido hacía semanas…

Al incorporarme de la cama un fuerte mareo me revolvió las entrañas, me tomé la frente con una mano y con la otra me sostuve de una columna del baldaquín. El acceso cedió pronto y, una vez recobrado el equilibrio, caminé hasta una de las ventanas cuyos postigos no permanecían cerrados y aparté la gruesa cortina: el sol desplegaba los últimos y agónicos rayos sobre el mar glacial y níveo del exterior. Me pregunté cómo se encontraría Ian, mi gente… ¿por qué había despertado al atardecer? No me agradaba en absoluto los cambios que intuía gestándose en mi interior, no me los explicaba y me confundían con respecto a mí misma.

"Al atardecer", me había dicho la sierva cuando le hube inquirido sobre su amo y al atardecer había yo despertado con una precisión pasmosa. Presentía una conexión que no había provocado, oscura y secreta, ignorada por mí pero presente como ese hombre que todo lo sabía y todo lo veía, ese brujo… ¿Qué planes tendría para mí, para mi gente?

Salí de la habitación y no hallé a nadie velando a las puertas de mi habitación, mejor así. Poco a poco, con sigilo, comencé a recorrer las todavía desiertas estancias del lóbrego palacio. Se sucedían, puerta tras puerta, tapizados y escudos, armas, alfombras de piel. Noté que muchas de ellas poseían anchas mesas de lustrosa madera sobre las que descansaban plumines y tinteros llenos esperando a invisibles copistas; por fin detrás de una puerta de ancha hoja di con la biblioteca. Los altos estantes yacían abarrotados con toda clase de códices, rollos (algunos de ellos muy ajados) y en el centro del lugar una gran estatua de un dragón, casi tan alta como mi metro setenta, esculpida con gran arte y detalle en el más claro de los mármoles. Esta escultura por alguna extraña razón me sobrecogió el corazón, quise apartarla de mi vista lo más pronto posible y lo conseguí, al salir de la estancia.

Al final del corredor encontré una escalera de piedra que descendía, internándose en una oscuridad impenetrable. Siguiendo un impulso me decidí a bajar por ella, al principio tanteando las heladas paredes y escalones con pies y manos, luego con más soltura, bajando y bajando.

Percibí con sorpresa que las paredes trocaban su gélido corazón por calor, un calor cada vez más notable, a medida que me internaba más y más en lo profundo. Divisé una luz tenue que crecía con cada peldaño que dejaba atrás, al igual que mi curiosidad. Mi corazón latía en mi pecho como un tambor cuyo eco subía hasta mi cabeza, por fin vislumbré el suelo llano de piedra que señalaba el fin de la travesía, o eso pensaba. Una serie de ruidos sordos y secos que no pude identificar me sobresaltaron; lo que vieron mis ojos al llegar al suelo de ese lugar no lo podría haber imaginado jamás: un inmenso horno construido con las mismas piedras que todo el castillo se alzaba en un vasto recinto, tan ancho y lúgubre que no lograba divisar la pared contraria; dentro, su alma de fuego era alimentada por cantidades enormes de leña que cientos de hombres aventaban al compás de un secreto ritmo. Vi los rostros ennegrecidos y avejentados, vi las facciones llenas de amargura, vi las cadenas en sus tobillos y manos. Jamás en mi vida había contemplado semejante espectáculo, aunque aquella brutalidad no me era desconocida: de seguro se trataban de prisioneros de guerra o esclavos, que eran comunes en esa época.

Me deslicé caminando contra el muro para confundirme con la penumbra y no ser vista; se oía, a lo lejos, una voz de mando que señalaba los tiempos de acción y el sonido de un golpe seco. Alcé la vista y observé con asombro una elevada cúpula en la cual había una gran cantidad de agujeros rectangulares que se encastraban en los conductos de piedra que salían de la superficie del horno, como tentáculos; supe que el calor se expandía de esta manera por todo el palacio.

Tras caminar unos cuantos metros di con una pared lateral y con una serie de peldaños afianzados contra el muro, por ellos subí hasta que llegué a lo que sería la parte posterior del horno, pero ésta estaba alejada de él lo suficiente como para no matarme. Palpé las hendijas hasta dar con una palanca: nuevamente salí a un pasillo, aunque visiblemente más corto que los anteriores, el calor allí era casi insoportable y, otra vez, la luz señalaba su fin.

Otro recinto atestado, esta vez de mujeres, se desplegaba ante mis ojos pero distaba mucho del desolador panorama que lo precedía: aquí una fuente de agua que tenía su origen en la roca del muro llenaba una inmensa terma en la que ellas se bañaban o bien descansaban a los costados, en los escalones que descendían hasta las aguas. Me aproximé con cautela unos pasos y me oculté detrás de una de las columnas que sostenían el techo; pude observar, no sin sorpresa, que ninguna de esas mujeres llevaba ropa ni se molestaba por ello, charlaban entre sí muchachas con mujeres que bordeaban la ancianidad o bien se aislaban pensativas del resto de sus compañeras, entonces, al ver sus rostros supe que ninguna de ellas era feliz, todas sin excepción aguardaban que aconteciera algún hecho inevitable que no podía dilucidar; no era violencia sexual lo que se leía en sus ojos si no algo más turbador, se percibía en los gestos nerviosos, en las palabras susurradas por lo bajo, con temor… El miedo parecía ser el sello que marcaba a todos los huéspedes en aquel lugar.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – inquirió una voz grave, aunque femenina, a mis espaldas. Volteé: allí frente a mí se erguía una hermosa mujer de oscuro cabello castaño ondeado y ojos negros. Su piel pálida me recordó a mi anfitrión – ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?– insistió con visible nerviosismo.

– ¿Quién eres tú para preguntarme a mí cualquier cosa? – la interrogué a mi vez, alcé la frente altivamente y repuse irónica –Buscando a vuestro amo perdí el camino, este castillo es tan inmenso…

– Yo no soy esclava de nadie –murmuró entre dientes, se acercó a mí unos pasos, oí proveniente de ella un sonido ronco como el de un animal que va a atacar.

Saqué mi espada de la vaina y le apunté al corazón, enseguida su expresión cambio –Pues lo pareces –dije y sonreí con malicia.

El murmullo a nuestro alrededor creció hasta tornarse molesto, un zumbido humano. Las puertas al fondo del lugar se abrieron estrepitosamente, una cadena de gritos y gemidos se desató en oleada y cesó con la misma rapidez con la cual se había gestado. Nuevamente el silencio estaba grávido de temor y expectación.

Un súbito escalofrío me alertó de _su_ presencia.

– ¡Enrika! –resonó la masculina voz como un trueno, de pronto apareció a mi derecha sin explicación aparente, llevaba el cabello algo revuelto y los glaciales ojos inyectados de sangre –No os he invitado a mi castillo para que me afrentéis de esta manera, hurgando en mis habitaciones, creando discordia– aprecié el gran esfuerzo que hacía para no encolerizarse –Y vos– soltó de repente dirigiendo la mirada hacia la mujer –Estuvisteis a punto de cometer un error imperdonable. Aseguraos de que no vuelva a ocurrir –dicho esto me tomó por el brazo y me acompañó hasta la puerta ante el sepulcral silencio a nuestro alrededor… Al voltear unos instantes y contemplar la expresión de la mujer de oscuros cabellos mirando a mi anfitrión supe que sí era una esclava, pero estaba presa por voluntad propia.

Una vez fuera me indicó con un gesto que lo siguiera, estaba tan enfadado que no podía hablarme… Y tenía razón.

Atravesamos corredores y subimos escaleras interminables hasta que salimos a un amplio salón donde había un número alto de puertas cerradas, era oval y tétrico, como todo cuanto había contemplado allí desde que había despertado. Me dirigió una mirada para señalarme que entrara a una habitación junto con él y así lo hice, la puerta se cerró a nuestras espaldas.

Al contrario del cuarto en la cual me hallaba como huésped ésta estaba decorada con más profusión y detalle, había más muebles de negro ébano y jarrones pintados de colores fríos que simulaban en sus superficies brillantes pájaros y dragones. A la derecha yacía una mesa de copista y gran cantidad de rollos en estantes encastrados al muro. Vi la cama con un blanquísimo dosel de seda y una piel en el suelo a manera de alfombra; era intensísimo el aroma a flores y el calor que, intuía, no provenía solamente del crepitante hogar. Recordé a los hombres de la caldera…

Sin duda esa era su habitación, me sentí instantáneamente acorralada… ¿Cómo me había dejado conducir hasta allí con tanta facilidad?

– No os inquietéis señora mía –me pidió cortésmente y se sentó en una silla con apariencia de trono. Me invitó a tomar asiento y acepté – De seguro tendréis muchas preguntas que deseáis que os sean contestadas.

Lo miré frontalmente, el fuego le alumbraba el rostro mágicamente dándole una apariencia cándida y encendida. No supe por dónde empezar… –Disculpad, no fue mi intención ofenderos con mi actitud, sólo quería respuestas – murmuré tímidamente.

–Y las tendréis Enrika –me aseguró, sus espesas y prolijas cejas albinas se alzaron dando énfasis a sus palabras –Si vuestra tierra y la mía han de unirse en un pacto, si vuestra señoría y yo habremos de negociar, es factible que deseéis saberlo todo: hay demasiado en juego y os comprendo –afirmó con sinceridad, ya lejos quedaba aquel hombre iracundo que viera en las catacumbas, se asemejaba más bien a un sabio –mas debo advertiros –me fulminó con la mirada – que, espero, lo de hoy no vuelva a sucederse: no podré salvaros la próxima vez –sonrió plácidamente y se arrellanó en la butaca –Los hombres que habéis visto son mis esclavos y las mujeres también: me son dados en pago por mis deudores cuando los negocios no salen como ellos esperan.

–Os dejo en claro que yo no voy a proceder así con mi pueblo –lo miré con fijeza, su aspecto ya no me causaba temor si no turbación, parecíase a un hombre infinitamente cansado…

Rió sutilmente –Quedaos en paz, no pensaba pedíroslo.

–He visto que existe una gran diferencia entre los hombres que son vuestros esclavos y las mujeres, ¿Con qué fin las tenéis allí? No veo el provecho que os puedan otorgar más que, claro, la satisfacción de vuestros deseos.

–Mis deseos son más poderosos que los de cualquier hombre –se adelantó a decir, sus ojos brillaron añorantes, por un instante se transportó en espíritu a un lugar ignorado por mí, luego, recobrándose volvió a sonreírse de aquella manera enigmática y un tanto maliciosa –No subestiméis el demonio que soy, mi Señora; por si no os habéis dado cuenta no soy un hombre como todos, por lo que mis deseos y anhelos así como mis necesidades no son comunes… –se explicó gesticulando con elegancia.

– ¿Qué negocio vais a proponerme? –indagué sin más. Observé su sorpresa ante mi pregunta –Demonio, ángel, hechicero; aquello que sois no me importa mientras el sueño de hacer grande a mi pueblo halle un horizonte hacia el cuál dirigirse y concretarse. No me importa el precio que deba pagar –acoté con decisión.

Sólo obtuve como repuesta una estrepitosa carcajada que ocultó inmediatamente con su mano abierta, su regocijo me pareció fundado en algo más que ignoraba, algo que me estremeció las entrañas.

–No os apresuréis, Señora mía… Podéis arrepentiros –se limitó a pronunciar; en su mirada de cielo, ese cielo profundamente azul que hay en mi país, relampagueó una idea, un pensamiento secreto.

–Lo dudo: me he quedado aquí, en vuestra morada, con la firme intención de negociar nuestros destinos…

–Qué interesante lo que habéis dicho; eso es lo que haremos, precisamente –me interrumpió alzando su mano para indicarme que me callara –Creo que si os lo pidiera ahora mismo me daríais vuestra alma, sin embargo tengo ciertos principios y no quiero que toméis decisiones de las cuales me culpéis luego –volvió a sonreír, no sin un dejo de tristeza, inevitable en él –Después de la cena discutiremos –se alzó del butacón y me dio la espalda para observar el crepitante hogar.

No necesité más para darme cuenta de que nuestra conversación había terminado. Me levanté y enfilé hacia la puerta; antes de salir oí: –Me he tomado la libertad de escoger unas doncellas para vos, admirable señora: haced lo que ellas os indiquen.

Abrí la puerta de la recámara y hallé un grupo de jovencitas ataviadas con ricas túnicas de lino y seda, que tanto me recordaron a los jarrones helenísticos y sus figuras. Una de ellas se acercó a mí y cerró la puerta a mis espaldas, me condujeron a la sala contigua y de allí a mi habitación donde me esperaban vestidos, espejos, arconcillos con toda clase de alhajas, zapatos. Me tuvieron en pie mientras me vestían y me peinaban con tanto cuidado y esmero que me sentí una muñeca querida entre muchas niñas, pero esta sensación más que agradarme me perturbó. Habían elegido un vestido de seda verde azulada en cuya gran falda se entretejían a su vez perlas blanquísimas y finos hilos de plata, al igual que en sus mangas abuchonadas hasta el codo que luego se soltaban hasta las muñecas. En mis manos colocaron anillos de jades y esmeraldas y en mi cuello un pesado collar de zafiros engarzados en plata; el cabello me lo recogieron en un hermoso tocado con velo por detrás… Me pregunté de dónde habría sacado todas aquellas cosas ya que era obvio que no estaba desposado.

Cuando hubieron terminado una por una fueron retirándose, después de inclinarse ante mí con una profunda reverencia, hasta que quedó sólo una jovencita de cabello color ceniza y mirada clara, se acercó hasta mí y me dijo: –Yo la conduciré hasta el salón donde el Señor la espera.

La seguí al atravesar la puerta y por el sombrío pasillo de techo alto y sin ventanas, su rostro aniñado y amargo llevaba una expresión harto febril.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacha?– le pregunté condescendiente al tiempo que apresuraba mi paso al suyo.

Ella titubeó unos instantes antes de contestar –Celer, Señora.

–Celer, ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?–. Duras escaleras de piedra azul, ascendentes.

–En barco, como esclava –contestó algo cohibida, sabiendo que era incorrecto darme esa información.

– ¿Tienes familia? –inquirí inmediatamente.

Su cara inocente se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, no tendría más de catorce años… –Creo que sí, todos la tenemos… Aunque ya no la recuerdo, por más que lo intento.

Aquello me pareció terrible, ¿Qué consuelo podía yo otorgarle a ella? Ninguna palabra me pareció suficiente. Callé sin más remedio, avergonzada por mi curiosidad invasiva. Finalmente llegamos ante una gran puerta de doble batiente de caoba con incrustaciones de marfil, en ella se retrataban, tallados, largos árboles genealógicos que parecían extender sus ramas hasta los márgenes mismos de las paredes.

–Aquí es, mi Señora. He recibido el honor de parte del mismo Amo de serviros a vosotros durante esta noche y será un placer, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Iba a replicar sus palabras pero antes de que pudiera murmurar cualquier cosa la puerta ya estaba abierta, aguardándome.

Entré recelosa al amplísimo salón, una gran mesa oval de madera revestida d eun finísimo mantel bordado en dorado presidía el centro de la estancia de manera tal que la cabecera estaba de espaldas al hogar y mirando a la puerta, como es debido; por lo menos veinte sillones de madera la rodeaban. Pude comprobar nuevamente la sucesión de escudos, armas y pendones de distintas procedencias, o eso suponía. También estaban los infaltables jarrones y estatuillas de dragones ondulantes. Las velas formaban tal procesión en sus candelabros que me trajeron a la memoria el recuerdo de las fiestas litúrgicas de mi pueblo, y allí, en el mar de llamas anaranjadas, encubierto por las sombras de una gruesa cortina se hallaba él. Como si hubiera estado esperando que mi mirada lo descubriera al divisarlo se adelantó hacia mí con una rapidez inusitada para un hombre y se inclinó profundamente, yo le contesté inclinando mi cabeza.

–Buenas noches, Enrika. Como veo no me he equivocado con vos: sois hermosa, más de lo que podía calcular a simple vista.

–Os agradezco vuestro cumplido pero no he venido aquí a ser adulada sino a negociar –respondí con crudeza.

La ira dominó su mirada unos segundos, mas, enseguida se sobrepuso y alegó –Yo no adulo, mi Señora, no es mi costumbre ni lo necesito. Tan sólo hacía una breve apreciación de vuestra belleza, pero bien decís: no estamos aquí para tales menesteres…– volteó bruscamente, su larga capa de piel hizo una curva en torno a él.

En la mesa fuimos servidos, aunque yo de manera más abundante. Mientras el aroma de la carne asada no hacía sino abrirme más el apetito voraz que tenía él parecía sufrir un malestar estomacal ya que sus labios evidenciaban una contenida mueca de asco.

Aunque no aparentaba más de cuarenta años sus modos y maneras eran muchas veces las de un hombre cansado y descorazonado; sin embargo esa noche parecía gozar de un secreto motivo de satisfacción.

–Enrika, noble señora, varios son los motivos que justifican mi interés de negociar con vos: el primero, por qué no el más importante, es que mis tierras aunque hábiles en el comercio son poco productivas, como veis la rodean los bosques y las montañas; no así como vuestras tierras que son fácilmente cultivables y cuentan con el río y su abundante cause para el riego.

–O sea que lo que buscáis es abastecimiento… ¿Y cómo sé que no nos convertiremos en vuestros esclavos? –indagué con reticencia.

Él alzó la mano en señal de que lo dejara hablar y prosiguió –Como sabéis luego de la caída de Constantinopla nada ha vuelto a ser igual: durante tres siglos el Imperio de Oriente, o lo que queda de él, ha tratado de reponerse en vano y, por estos lares, los poderes tejen alianzas con ánimos de dominación… Debemos unirnos para ser más fuertes que ellos– apretó un puño en alto frente a su rostro para dar más énfasis a sus palabras –Se trata de supervivencia. He logrado acumular cierto poder y los comerciantes y príncipes del Mar de Mármara me han dado su voto de confianza, poseo permiso para transitar por sus caminos con cargamentos, pero lo más importante es que he logrado que me teman y eso es sinónimo, en cierta medida, de seguridad –entrecerró los ojos de tal manera que sólo se podía apreciar el índigo de sus iris refulgiendo en su rostro pétreo, marmóreo. Esbozó una sonrisa velada con sus labios finos –Miedo que tiene mucho de verdadero en su origen, habréis notado que todos a mi alrededor me temen, todos menos vos, que parecéis dominada por…

–La curiosidad –solté casi sin pensarlo. Lo observé sopesando sus palabras.

–En efecto– se apresuró en afirmar –y debo confesaros que ello me deleita muchísimo. Mas, retornando a nuestra charla, el temor y el respeto que se me tiene sumado a vuestra imagen de despiadada, que en tan poco tiempo habéis cultivado de manera tan admirable, nos hará tener a nuestros enemigos bajo nuestros talones y a nuestros aliados a raya… Vuestro pueblo bien puede ser protegido por mí, al igual que vuestra persona; sólo necesito que me cuidéis las espaldas.

– ¿Yo?– inquirí exaltada al salir bruscamente de mi mutismo – Yo podría hacerlo sin vos si quisiera.

Él rió en una carcajada lenta y prolongada, llevándose la mano a la cara –No subestimo vuestra astucia, tampoco vuestro encanto, pero no os serán suficientes: en cambio yo podría daros muchísimo poder, un poder que ni siquiera podríais imaginar: ver lo que vuestros enemigos piensan, mandar sobre el pensamiento y las obras de los hombres y de los seres vivientes…– cruzó las manos sobre su pecho, las sortijas de oro y piedras preciosas refulgían a la luz del hogar, sus ropas de inmaculado color llevaban el inconfundible trazo del bordado de oro.

– ¿Cuál es esa magia? –susurré inclinándome hacia él con suavidad, el peso de la tentación fue aplastando poco a poco lo que me quedaba de voluntad.

Apartó la silla de la cabecera hacia su derecha con un solo movimiento y sin levantarse del asiento dirigió una mirada intensa, hambrienta, a la muchacha que nos servía la cual se hallaba retirada en una esquina de la habitación.

Observé en silencio cómo ella se acercó hasta nosotros y se sentó en sus rodillas, aparté el rostro un tanto por pudor pero él me instó a mirarlo y obedecí. Entonces él la estrechó contra sí, con una extraña mezcla de amante y verdugo, de modo que su pecho y la espalda de ella quedaron juntos, subiendo y bajando al unísono como presos de uno una danza. La mano nívea y varonil se alzó y acarició un lado del rostro aniñado que cedió hacia un costado, empujado por una mano invisible; la nariz romana olfateó el delicado cuello porfiando, cual animal que reconoce el aroma de su presa.

Entonces contemplé con mis propios ojos aquello que todos nosotros hemos contemplado al conocer a un vampiro: su fuerza, la cruda y física realidad de su naturaleza.

La niña sonrió ensoñadora, recuerdo que suspiró –Al fin voy a morir –con una voz suave y endulzada.

–Sí– afirmó él correspondiendo al tono condescendiente de ella, le acariciaba con dulzura el cabello rubio –No temas– el íntimo candor de la escena me produjo escozor, sin embargo no podía apartar mis ojos de ellos: yo también estaba involucrada aunque no hacía más que mirar. Sabía que debía sentir horror pero en su lugar solo podía tratar de luchar contra la excitación que crecía a pasos agigantados en mi interior.

Pasó los dedos por el cuello acariciándolo, luego descubrió los colmillos con sutileza. Di un respingo, un súbito escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo paralizado, ¡Ese no era un hombre! ¡Aquello era lo que tanto me inquietaba de él! Sonrió como si pudiera saber lo que pensaba y le cayeran en gracia mis conclusiones, parecía mucho más feroz y terrorífico de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Por fin acabó el preámbulo y hundió sus dientes en el cuello núbil, la jovencita contuvo el aliento y luego exhaló suavemente; pude deducir que estaba bebiéndose su sangre sin que ella opusiera la más mínima resistencia… El aire de la estancia se enrareció y condensó en torno nuestro al punto que pensé que podría tocarlo si extendía la mano.

Los contemplé tan compenetrados y bellos como los más tiernos amantes, ella palidecía al tiempo que él recuperaba el tinte en el rostro; un breve rugido, bajo y sordo, se escapaba de la garganta glotona de mi anfitrión. Sentí una profunda vergüenza de mí misma, no tanto por presenciar aquella muerte si no por desear yo estar en el lugar de él: experimenté una violencia interna tan devastadora que tuve que contenerme para no estallar en lágrimas y súplicas… Empecé a tener la sensación de una sed agobiante y visceral sin explicarme por qué; la necesidad crecía con cada sorbo de él hasta convertirse en un grito torturado corriendo por mi garganta, detenido en mis labios para salir de ellos en forma de siseo.

Él, olvidado de todos y de todo, salvo de la agonizante que sostenía contra sí, se alzó de su asiento con ella, cruzando los brazos desde el talle, sosteniéndola contra su ser con las manos en sus pequeños pechos, y la sacudió como quién agita un ave para que se desangre, un par de veces, dejándola luego caer sobre la mesa.

Estaba muerta, ¿Qué duda cabía?

Sus ojos me miraban fijos por entre las verduras de las fuentes, ahogué un gemido y no encontrando las fuerzas para no perder la compostura me eché a llorar. Primero fue un llanto nervioso, rayano en lo histérico, que poco apoco fue decreciendo hasta convertirse en un murmullo; no cesaba de enjugarme los ojos con el dorso de mis manos, ya empapadas. En la boca tenía el sabor de mi propio río y por dentro la mayor desolación que hubiera podido concebir.

– ¿No es que la gran Enrika nunca llora? –indagó él con sarcasmo luego de un larguísimo silencio. Se paseaba de un lado a otro con la vista fija en el suelo y en el fuego alternativamente; yo sólo veía su capa y sus botas ir y venir sin cesar.

–No me avergüenza hacerlo frente a alguien superior a mí –alegué entre susurros convulsionados. Claramente, estaba mintiendo; sin embargo reconocer la verdad era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Él amainó una risa y se volvió hacia mí – ¿Sabéis qué os apena tanto? –alcé la mirada y hallé su sonrisa irónica y blanquísima, ahí estaban sus colmillos a plena vista. –Quisierais creer que es compasión lo que sentís pero os conocéis tan bien que no podéis engañaros: deseabais hacer lo mismo que yo, la sangre.

Lo observé estupefacta – ¿Pensáis que me conocéis? –indagué entre la confusión y el rechazo que me inspiraba su misma presencia.

–Más que eso, mi señora: somos iguales, os conozco porque me conozco a mí mismo y sé que vuestro corazón es tan ambicioso como el mío, del poder humano y del poder que hay en mí.

Una mano invisible pareció tomarme por las entrañas y querer empujarme hacia él, un presentimiento poderoso me alertó y me mantuvo firme para no ceder a ese encanto que ejercía con tanta maestría. Me alcé del asiento y retrocedí unos pasos, el fuego quemaba mis vísceras con su canción de hambre y soledad… ¡Qué difícil era resistirse!

– ¡¿Qué me habéis hecho? –exclamé casi sin aliento.

–Os he salvado. En el bosque, cuando os encontré, vuestro estado era tan alarmante que cualquiera os hubiera desahuciado; extrañamente, me compadecí de vos y de vuestro pueblo, os di una pequeña dosis de mi sangre, cuyo poder da la vida y también la arrebata, para ayudaros a sanar.

Permanecí impertérrita, había imaginado muchas explicaciones con la velocidad de mi mente afiebrada pero ninguna como aquella: había probado su esencia, esa sangre misteriosa y oscura se había unido a mi torrente interno de manera desesperada, ¡Corría por mis venas!... Me había salvado la vida pero, ¿A qué precio?

–Todo tiene un precio –declaró alzando su mirada con intensidad de las llamas. Ahora no podía negar que mi mente era un libro abierto para él –No, no lo niego –sonrió –Mas, no deseo desviar la conversación: quiero negociar un pacto con vos.

– ¿Pacto?

Asintió mudamente. Juntó las manos frente a su rostro al igual que un orante, aunque no había nadie más lejos de serlo, y suspiró profundamente –Seré breve y claro con vuestra merced: mi naturaleza no es como la vuestra, aunque fui un ser como vos hace mucho tiempo. La sangre que recibí de mi creador transformó mi persona y me otorgó poderes y dones que todo hombre querría poseer, y que yo mismo deseé y luché por conseguir –comenzó.

Una duda oscureció mi entendimiento pero él se apresuró por disiparla, – No tengáis pensamientos sombríos, lejos estáis de ser como yo, el traspaso de sangre ha sido incompleto y el ritual fue realizado de manera defectuosa a propósito. Sin embargo, notaréis que la sangre que recibisteis de mí ya ha obrado algunos cambios en vos, sutiles pero contundentes.

–La sed – susurré sin pensar en lo que decía, mas, era verdad: ella se había transformado en fuente constante de sufrimiento y había crecido desde mi recuperación.

–La sed es uno de los precios que se paga por la vida que llevo. Claro que como la sufrís vos es muy distinto a mi percepción de ella… Más cruda, arrebatadora. El otro es la necesidad de alimentarme de seres humanos para subsistir.

– ¿Tiene alguna relación el hecho de que no os vea durante el día? –indagué.

Un hálito de encanto pareció envolvernos con sus alas de media luz; en mi fuero interior el interés por aquel mundo que se revelaba ante mis ojos de manera tan innegable socavaba segundo tras segundo el impulso natural de huir, de alejarme de aquel ser letal. Sabía que si me arrastraban sus palabras no habría retorno… Su sangre en mí me ataba a él con lazos invisibles.

–En efecto. El sol podría, quizás, ser lo único que pudiera matarme. Este cuerpo y este espíritu soportan los venenos y las heridas, rechazan la enfermedad y el paso del tiempo, son invulnerables.

–Me parece que, a pesar de sus beneficios, no sería capaz de aventurarme yo a vivir tal vida –susurré.

–Lo sé y por ello no os la estoy ofreciendo –manifestó con total seguridad mientras posaba su mirada serena sobre mí –Mi trato es el siguiente: necesito que vos me deis pequeñas dosis de vuestra sangre, estas, a causa de mi antigüedad, serán pocas y contadas por año. Si hoy he acabo con la vida de esta niña delante de vos –su mano se extendió y tocó el vuelo de la falda del cadáver –fue tan solo para verificar vuestro temple y avalar con mis palabras mis hechos, el ser que soy es difícil de comprender sin mirar. A cambio –sonrió complaciente, ocultando tras sus dientes blancos sus verdaderas intenciones –Os daré mis poderes a través de mi sangre, no os hará falta convertiros en alguien como yo: mi sangre es lo bastante poderosa para bastar por sí sola y nunca completaremos el ritual, a menos que vos queráis. Os enseñaré a utilizarlos para que vuestra fama delante de vuestros enemigos se haga tan poderosa que los paralice.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio por un largo tiempo, él mirando fijamente hacia un tapiz que extendía su mundo de colores vívidos desde el muro y yo con la vista posada en él. Recuerdo que a mis ojos aquella vez se me antojó una criatura terrible, un monstruo digno de ser aniquilado, ¿Quién podría vivir tranquilo sabiendo de la existencia de tal ser? Sin embargo, poseía en su faz, en su andar, en sus maneras, tal encanto, tal atrayente poder, tanta desconsolada resignación propia de quienes lo han perdido todo para ganarlo todo, que una parte de mí se sintió identificada con su torva imagen, con su visión individual y absoluta de todo cuanto lo rodeaba. Las voces del mundo, los acontecimientos de los hombres y de la historia, parecían traspasarnos, enlazarnos de una manera trascendente. No, me dije, eso era cosa del destino; lo supe a pesar de mis justificadas reticencias y resistencias.

– ¿Y por qué? – lo interrogué no pudiendo contener mis bríos – ¿Por qué el favor, por qué el poder, por qué mi sangre?

–Ni yo mismo lo sé aún –volteó la vista a donde mis ojos no pudieran alcanzarlo, –Sólo sé que si nuestros caminos se han cruzado por un designio desconocido (Dios, el demonio, el azar, no lo sé) es porque hay un destino reservado para nosotros, un destino ignorado pero inminente.

Una corriente de agitación me sacudió internamente, – ¿Y cómo sé que vos no me haréis vuestra esclava?

Se rió tristemente, sus hombros acompañaron con su movimiento la cadencia misma de su risa –Vos sois esclava de vos misma antes que de nadie; y prestad atención porque digo esclava y no dueña – sonrió con los labios cerrados y se encogió de hombros – ¿Qué podría yo intentar? – caminó unos pasos hasta mí –Por otro lado, en este momento la sed que sentís por mi sangre es intensa pero ella no os dominará a menos que vos la dejéis, será difícil, mas no imposible; vuestro lazo con ella es más débil que el mío.

Caminé unos pasos sobre la piel que usaba como alfombra, meditabunda, poco a poco las velas habían ido consumiéndose hasta dejar el lugar en penumbras. Afuera oí al viento aullar con su ulular fantasmal contra las paredes de piedra, agitando los postigotes para abrirlos. Suspiré larga y pesadamente, nunca, ni siquiera en las batallas que había librado por mis tierras, había tenido que tomar una decisión tan difícil y definitiva.

–Sentís el ansia de esta antigua sangre, recorre vuestras entrañas hasta colarse como un temblor en vuestra boca. Os preguntáis una y otra vez en lo secreto de vuestro corazón cómo habrá sido su sabor tratando en vano de recordarlo…

Retrocedí espantada, sin que lo notara de pronto se hallaba junto a mí.

–Y yo tengo sed –prosiguió –Deseo sellar este pacto con vos, porque aceptaréis, ¿no es así?

Le di la espalda aturdida, odiaba sentirme tan vulnerable. Su presencia constante a mis espaldas me crispaba los nervios.

– ¿No lo veis? Soy el único que os entiende, que os comprende en todo este mundo, ¿Cuántos años pensáis que cargo a mis espaldas? Y sin embargo, he tenido que encontrarme con vos para hallar a un ser que considerara mi par, en el que reconociera mis pensamientos y la misma esencia de lo que soy.

–Quizás sea verdad…–musité.

–_Es_ la verdad –declaró. Sus dedos apenas tibios se posaron sobre mis hombros.

Un fuerte sentimiento se opuso en mi interior a todo aquello y luego se doblegó, experimenté la sensación de caer al vacío que otorgan ciertas decisiones. No sé por qué había algo en él, un no sé qué, que me recordaba a mí misma y quizás eran estas similitudes las que inclinaban a rechazarlo. No sabía por qué había comenzado todo ni hacia a dónde se dirigía; sí sabía, en cambio, que toda esa extraña circunstancia escondía algo que no lograba dilucidar.

Él me volteó para que lo mirara, antes de que pudiera quejarme sentí sus dientes desgarrándome la piel y la carne del cuello, el cordón invisible que nos unía tiró de mi alma hacia su boca; en vez de beber mi sangre parecía que engullía mis latidos uno atrás del otro, al igual que si se trastocaran en un delicioso manjar al tocar sus labios.

Me apartó de sí ejerciendo una gran violencia contra sí mismo, continuaba sosteniéndome por los hombros para no abandonarme al mareo que me dominaba, sentía que mis extremidades temblaban a pesar de que hacía todo mi esfuerzo para permanecer impávida. El corazón me latía descontrolado.

Entonces él tomó una daga que llevaba en la cintura y delante de mis ojos abrió una herida en su muñeca y me ordenó –Bebed del poder que albergo y he decidido compartir con vos.

Me arrodillé encandilada, fascinada por el perlado brillo de aquella vertiente excavada para mí en la marmórea piel de mi protector, acerqué mi boca entreabierta a la herida y todavía dudé cuando posé mis labios sobre la piel nívea, mas al tomar el primer trago todo se desvaneció a mi alrededor como en un ensueño, un torbellino de voces me envolvió, un eco, un silencio devastador. Mis preocupaciones, el castillo, mi vida toda, hasta él mismo, se esfumaron en un solo momento de total y abrasador éxtasis. Vi a mi benefactor entre las espesuras de un bosque a la luz de la luna, su rostros se reflejaba en las aguas de un río sereno y oscuro, cuyo murmullo tenue embriagó mis oídos…

Fui separada y dejé escapar un gemido en una mezcla de nostalgia y desesperación, el sabor y la textura de ese elixir embotaban aún los sentidos de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos y lo contemplé, fue la primera vez que en su sonrisa no apareció ningún rastro de maldad ni de ironía. Inmediatamente, como reprendiéndose a sí mismo, borró aquella expresión sublime de su rostro y retornó a la postura tan sabia como indiferente de siempre.

–Debo señalarte, Lucien –dijo de pronto, haciendo una pausa en el relato –Que mi relación con Constantino no estuvo signada por esos efluvios amorosos y descarnados que suelen darse entre un vampiro y su protegido. Sufría una terrible fascinación por todo lo que su naturaleza era y representaba, pero no llevaba en mí el estigma de esa poderosa y cándida adoración de amante que se suele establecer.

Me enseñó a controlar los dones que él mismo me había dado y puedo asegurar que al principio me resultaron abrumadores. Sin embargo, con su guía aprendí a sobrellevarlos al poco tiempo y así, nuestros pueblos crecieron viéndose envueltos en una sobria felicidad, al punto de que todos poseían un techo y comida.

Cumpliéndose las predicciones de Constantino nuestros enemigos no se atrevieron a enfrentarnos y nuestros aliados a traicionarnos; se tejieron leyendas e historias entorno nuestro de las más diversas variedades, y como sucede con las leyendas, todas tenían algo de verdadero: que éramos amantes, que poseíamos el conocimiento de los pensamientos, que practicábamos brujería y hablábamos con los muertos, que nos transformábamos en el animal que se nos antojara y muchas cosas más.

Te preguntarás cómo, si tan nefasta era nuestra fama, nadie se rebeló o trató de inflamar las morales del pueblo en nuestra contra y la respuesta es muy fácil: tenían en sus manos todo cuanto podían desear y estaban en paz, se sentían protegidos, aunque fuera por "el mal"; no estaban dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo.

A pesar de la reputación que compartíamos yo era la que ostentaba la imagen más misericordiosa: escuchaba con atención a quienes venían al palacio a presentarme sus problemas y trataba de dar soluciones. Constantino, por su parte, se encargaba de los negocios, tratados y castigos, algo que disfrutaba particularmente.

Por dos décadas nuestra heredad floreció bajo una égida de prosperidad, y la sangre, que continuaba obrando en mí misteriosamente, hizo que ya cerca de los cuarenta años pareciera tan joven como en la mitad de los veinte.

Ian continuaba a mi lado, imperturbable, dolido de que no compartiera con él mis secretos, pero fiel. Witburga también continuaba con su vida atemporal entre los rollos y las pociones, aunque mis visitas a su cabaña se habían reducido. La muerte de mi madre pasó sin pena ni gloria por mi vida.

Viajaba alternativamente de mi castillo al de Constantino para mantenerme al tanto de nuestros negocios y notificarlo a él de mis acciones y todo siguió un curso de relativa paz… hasta aquella primavera en que mi vida cambió para siempre.


	4. Las Moiras tejen intrigas

IV – Las Moiras tejen intrigas

De entre todas las habilidades que un vampiro puede poseer tenía en mí la de leer el pensamiento solamente y estaba acompañada de las limitaciones propias de mi condición humana. Por otro lado, todas mis cualidades naturales se habían multiplicado: mi intuición, mi fuerza, cierta astucia para la seducción y para el combate.

Con el tiempo aprendí a cerrarle el paso a Constantino en mis pensamientos, con lo cual gané la privacidad que necesitaba para mantenerme distanciada de él. No es que lo rechazara como en un principio, sino que una certeza interna me alertaba constantemente acerca de la necesidad de mantenerlo a raya y, más allá de sus ataques de ira y sus desplantes algo violentos, había logrado acostumbrarme a él, a su presencia, a su a veces injustificada crueldad con todos los que lo rodeábamos, porque comprendía que por más que amara ser lo que era también lo odiaba, tal como el minotauro odiaba el laberinto que había sido construido para él, y Constantino no podía dejar de sentir en su interior que era un extranjero en este mundo, solía repetirme que siempre se sentía fuera de lugar.

Hasta donde sabía se había pasado los siglos jugando literalmente al ajedrez con los humanos; tenía sus peones, sus alfiles, sus torres y ahora tenía a su reina. Decía que le divertía lo efímera que era la humanidad y lo ignorante que era de su grandeza intrínseca, cómo se dejaba dominar por las ambiciones más inútiles y por ellas era capaz de destruir todo cuanto había construido hasta ese momento.

Hablaba como si nunca hubiera sido humano y eso solía enfadarme muchísimo porque muchos de los defectos humanos persistían y se acentuaban en él, no era un ser perfecto ni mucho menos.

Él solía decirme que había nacido para no ser humano, que había sido concebido bajo la tutela de la aberración, pero nunca me había explicado sus palabras ni yo le había pedido que me hiciera comprender… Había cosas de su pasado que no deseaba saber.

Cierta vez en la que le pregunté cómo había sido creado vampiro solo se limitó a contestarme que "Había robado el fuego de los dioses". Supuse entonces que las maneras de obtener su inmortalidad no habían sido las tradicionales y que quizás, como Prometeo, había sido castigado de alguna forma; quizás algún día sabría cuál había sido su condena.

Aquella primavera, tiempo atrás, el sol se ponía con lentitud tras la augusta sombra de los árboles del bosque, el cielo, de un rojo intenso, fue tornando su matiz en anaranjado y luego en rosado que precedía a la noche. Divisé a lo lejos las almenas del castillo de Constantino asomándome por la ventana del carruaje y estas todavía se encontraban bañados por la luz ambarina del sol agonizante, una exhalación de efímera claridad.

Al costado del camino marchaba la fila de hombres y mujeres que yo ya conocía, los esclavos de Constantino, pobres presos de guerra, criados de sus dueños deudores, hijos bastardos dados en paga. No eran más de cincuenta, el sol los iluminaba tenuemente, a ellos y a sus cadenas, a sus ropas medio podridas y a sus cuerpos medio desnudos. Algunas mujeres lloraban.

Esas eran las clases de cosas que odiaba de Constantino, mas, hacía tiempo que habíamos acordado no discutir sobre asuntos personales o privados que no influyeran sobre nuestro dominio.

Estando así asomada sentía una mirada hiriéndome la nuca, la mirada de uno de ellos; me volví en vano para tratar de ver de quién se trataba pero el carruaje iba demasiado rápido y ya los habíamos dejado atrás, estábamos llegando a las puertas de palacio.

–Os esperaba –aseguraba Constantino –Sabía que llegarías hoy.

–Así os lo había prometido –dije mientras echaba atrás el velo de mi tocado.

–Deseaba consultaros acerca de una cuestión que nos concierne a ambos, mi señora.

–Proceded –me aposté contra una de las columnas que sostenían el baldaquín de su lecho y alisé despreocupadamente los pliegues de mi falda de seda y perlas.

–Se ha rumoreado que las hordas de bárbaros se están acercando por el noroeste. Quizás sea prudente apurar la construcción del muro en torno al poblado, aunque sé que están muy lejos no es mi deseo que nos sorprendan… Es por ello que me he decidido a traer más esclavos, la gente del pueblo ya no es suficiente, ¿Creéis que se aprudente poner a los hombres del horno en obras?

Era la primera vez que los mencionaba desde aquel incidente años atrás.

–Eso –le dediqué una mirada vehemente –es lo último que debéis hacer. Estos nuevos están acostumbrados al trabajo al aire libre y los vuestros no; pueden promover rebeliones o simplemente escapar, creo que morirían con tal de no regresar a ese inframundo en el que los tenéis.

–Hmm… Tal como lo pensaba –se sostenía el mentón con un puño. Sentado en el brazo de su sillón con el codo apoyado en su rodilla se asemejaba a un rey mítico, caprichoso y sabio, joven y anciano, con su túnica blanquísima, sus botas altas y su capa de terciopelo azul oscuro.

Unos golpes en la gran puerta de la habitación lo despertaron de sus lucubraciones.

–Adelante –vociferó.

Un sirviente se adelantó unos pasos dentro de la habitación –Señor, ya os esperan en el recinto circular.

–Bien, retiraos –esperó a que el hombrecillo se marchara del lugar y me dijo –Deseo que me acompañéis hoy en esta tarea.

–Ahh… –suspiré – Conocéis mi aberración a vuestras "tareas", ¿Es que ya no podéis hacerlo por vos mismo? –le espeté secamente.

Vi su rostro ser surcado por una mueca que no pude dilucidar si era de furia o de dolor, su mano se alzó para contraerse en un puño cerrado, sus uñas brillaron descaradamente a la luz de las velas. Luego la abrió y la depósito relajadamente en el brazo de su sillón nuevamente –No creáis que he olvidado que hoy es vuestro onomástico –su voz hacía un gran esfuerzo por no sonar dura, apaciguando su contrariedad con cada sílaba –Solo quería ofreceros un regalo, un obsequio de mi parte…

– ¿Un obsequio? –solté en un susurro, el fuego que quemaba mis venas se vio avivado por mil hogueras.

–El que vos queráis pedirme… –sonaba tan amable, tan encantador, qué difícil hubiera sido para cualquier mortal el resistirse.

–No juguéis conmigo –le espeté –Sabéis que estoy atada a vos por cadenas más fuertes que aquellas que el mundo conoce… –odiaba con todas mi fuerzas depender de él y, sin embargo, cómo desfallecía de solo pensar en el sabor de su sangre. Comencé a temblar sin otro motivo que no fuera la sed –Soy vuestra esclava, un monstruo.

–No os obligué a esto –repuso con total frialdad –Vos lo elegisteis.

– ¡Cómo podría haberlo imaginado! –musité descorazonada.

–No sufráis, por favor – de pronto su rostro se transfiguró en una faz suave y compasiva –Yo podría aliviar vuestra pena… – amagó en acercarse a mí.

– ¡No! Ni siquiera lo mencionéis –retrocedí.

–Como queráis –contestó totalmente apacible, volteó y se dirigió a la puerta –Para vos la sed es un castigo alrededor del cual gira vuestra existencia, cuando halléis algo más importante que ella podréis dominarla –se detuvo junto a la puerta –Ahora venid conmigo.

Bajamos las augustas escaleras de piedra y recorrimos en total silencio los corredores y estancias que conducían al salón circular donde Constantino separaba a sus esclavos y les daba distintas ocupaciones. Si había familias solían llorar y las despedidas eran desgarradoras, lo más común era que no se volvieran a ver más. Era por ello que me resistía a acompañarlo a tales actos.

El lugar a pesar de estar profusamente iluminado por teas nunca me pareció más sombrío y asfixiante. Se asemejaba a un anfiteatro pequeño con sus escalones como gradas; todos ellos se hallaban parados en los escalones de manera que a todos se les veían el rostro, salvo, a aquellos que miraban hacia abajo. Los guardias, a la defensiva, mantenían sus espadas a medio desenvainar.

Me mantuve alejada, unos pasos atrás de mi anfitrión, y recorrí con atención cada uno de los rostros de los allí presentes: desolados, iracundos, resignados; todos parecían albergar en sí los más desesperados pensamientos. Todos, menos uno.

Miraba al frente con una expresión impávida; demostraba la serenidad de quien se deja llevar por el destino sin quejas ni luchas, investido de la sabiduría que otorga el dolor. Poseía la faz imperturbable de quien no tiene nada que perder.

Mientras que el resto se debatía contra la exasperación él permanecía estoico; ni uno solo de sus músculos manifestaba pena, rabia o excitación. Su mente era un mar de quietud que se hallaba en blanco. Llevaba el cabello entre rubio y castaño, ondulado; en sus puntas, que apenas tocaban sus hombros, se formaban unos gráciles bucles pequeños. Tenía las facciones triangulares y marcadas, como en sus pómulos, que hacían una suave y agradable curvatura cuyo final era la varonil barbilla, al igual que varonil era todo lo que se veía en su persona y en el espíritu templado que trasuntaban sus poros en forma de fuerza, de ímpetu incontenible; era un guerrero sin razones para luchar.

Debí haber detenido mi mirada en él por demasiado tiempo porque alzó sus ojos hacia mí de improvisto, una oleada de susurros mentales giró en torno de mí y luego desapareció; yo desvié la mía al instante y él la devolvió al piso inmediatamente.

Constantino hablaba de quién era él, del oficio en el cual serían ocupados –Lo que habéis oído de mí es cierto y todavía hay más de lo que no querréis saber… sin embargo, sé hacer uso de la compasión. Sed fieles y la obtendréis, de lo contrario perderéis la vida, os lo aseguro –se paseaba por la habitación de un lado al otro, repasando las caras, sondeando los pensamientos quizás.

El joven continuaba en su ensimismamiento, su mutismo, su aire profundamente reflexivo, me cautivó. Con sumo cuidado busqué en su mente algo de lo cual aferrarme, sin mirarlo, por si acaso.

Un silencio sepulcral invadía la estancia y la hundía en un sopor casi irreal.

–Constantino, señor mío – lo llamé desde el rincón en donde me hallaba.

Él volteó con rapidez y me miró inquiriente. Con la mente le pedí que se acercara y eso hizo, con suma parsimonia y curiosidad; los guardias y el representante del reino deudor se mantuvieron alertas.

– ¿Qué es lo que deseáis? – susurró casi inaudiblemente, su aliento inodoro chocó contra mi rostro y me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza – ¿No podíais esperar?

–Imposible –contesté secamente, luego lo miré de reojo –Me prometisteis que me sería dado de obsequio cualquier cosa que os pidiera, ¿Verdad?

Asintió mudamente, noté el esfuerzo que hacía por vislumbrar lo que le pediría.

–Uno de estos esclavos es griego y justamente necesito a alguien que me enseñe ese idioma, deseo leer a los grandes filósofos en su idioma original –me expliqué.

–Podría enseñároslo yo –repuso algo molesto.

–Aprecio vuestra generosidad pero la verdad es que no disponéis de tiempo, pensando en ellos es que os propongo esto. Además podría aprender en las horas diurnas y así estar disponible para cuando vos me necesitéis –retruqué y luego, mirándolo un instante a los ojos, apreté suavemente su brazo y dije –Dádmelo, lo que os pido no es mucho.

Se detuvo unos minutos a pensarlo, sus ojos se entrecerraron dejando ver su celeste claridad, luego murmuró un poco de mala gana –Como vos queráis.

Se alejó de mí y retornó a su posición anterior junto al deudor, el emisario del otro reino se adelantó, pronunció unas palabras de entrega oficial como pago y ambos lacraron un documento con sus sellos.

En mi fuero interno acariciaba una secreta victoria que no comprendía bien peor me cuidaba de no demostrar: mi faz continuaba tan indiferente y hastiada como en un principio.

Llegó el momento en que debían retirarse la comitiva del otro reino junto con Constantino, que pretendía agasajarlos, como era su costumbre, y los esclavos debían partir a su nueva ocupación. Las filas comenzaron a avanzar por las puertas laterales rodeadas por guardias. Antes de que me hubiera dado cuenta mi anfitrión y protector se había esfumado con la comitiva extranjera. Hice una seña a un soldado con la cabeza y este retuvo inmediatamente al joven por el brazo, que lo observó con perplejidad.

Cuando todos terminaron de salir avancé hacia esos dos, trémula, surcada por emociones de todo tipo, me sentía como quien engaña al diablo y también otras cosas más, sentimientos extraños que no lograba descifrar.

–Señora –el guardia se hizo a un lado dejando en libertad al muchacho.

–Sacadle las cadenas – mandé. Cuando hubo terminado dije –Está bien. Podéis iros.

– ¡Señora! –el hombre mi miró contrariado, no dando crédito a mis palabras.

– ¿Acaso estáis contradiciéndome? – exclamé dándole una mirada fulminante – ¿Qué esperáis? Os he dado una orden.

El hombre dudó unos minutos pero como mantuve mi posición y mi mirada fija en él terminó por retirarse.

Quedamos al fin él y yo a solas, intercambiamos miradas silenciosas. Todavía él estaba tratando de figurarse qué había ocurrido.

–Sígueme –le indiqué.

A la mañana siguiente partí hacia mi castillo en un carruaje, el muchacho venía detrás de mí a caballo, rodeado por un grupo de guardias. Desde la noche anterior que no tenía el gusto de verlo y contemplarlo a la luz del sol, aunque doloroso para mis ojos, había sido muy placentero.

Todavía no habíamos intercambiado palabra, la noche anterior la había conducido a un cuarto del palacio para que pasara la noche, le había explicado que lo había elegido para un propósito distinto, que le aconsejaba que se repusiera del viaje por medio del sueño y que el intento de huida se pagaba con la muerte. A todo esto él no emitió la más mínima opinión o queja: no se molestaría en hacerlo y lo sabía.

Me refiero a él como un muchacho pero lo cierto es que se trataba de todo un hombre: estaría cerca de los treinta años y, por lo que pude apreciar, los había vivido bien.

El trayecto hasta mis tierras se me tornó largo y pesado; cuando por fin arribamos fue como si el alma me volviera al cuerpo, tan preciadas eran mis tierras para mí.

Al descender mi transporte di la orden de que acompañaran al joven a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y lo atendieran como es debido.

Por mi parte decidí tomar un baño en una gran tina de madera sólida que me había mandado a hacer por los artesanos del pueblo, allí me libré del polvo del camino y medité profundamente acerca de todo cuanto había acontecido desde que mi vida se había visto truncada por mi encuentro con Constantino: lo despreciaba por la vileza de muchos de sus actos pero no podía dejar de tenerle cierto cariño y compasión… Después de todo quizás había estado en lo cierto cuando dijo que éramos iguales.

Me puse un vestido de terciopelo azul intenso cuya falda y escote atesoraban gruesos bordados de oro y esmeraldas, llené mis manos de anillos y dejé que mi cabello cayera en toda su extensión por mi espalda. Abandoné el cuarto de baño e el preciso momento en que Ian se disponía a tocar la puerta de mis aposentos, enfrente.

–Ian – lo llamé.

Se detuvo en seco y se apresuró en acercarse hasta mí, el pequeño salón se hallaba iluminado por antorchas que recorrían con su luz vacilante las alfombras del suelo, los dibujos de los jarrones de porcelana, el acero de las armas.

–Señora –me saludó con su acento tan cálido y familiar, –Qué alegría significa vuestro retorno, esta sombría fortaleza no es lo mismo sin vuestra presencia…

–Os agradezco el cumplido, amigo mío, ¿Ha acontecido algún suceso en mi ausencia que sea necesario que me comuniquéis?

–En lo absoluto. Todo está en orden, como vos lo dejasteis.

–Bien –hice un gesto de retirada, mas, él se interpuso, un gesto extraño de su parte.

– ¿Os ocurre algo? –inquirí sorprendida por tal actitud.

–Me preguntaba… ¿Quién es vuestro huésped, señora?

–Un griego. Me enseñará su idioma para que pueda comprender los códices que Constantino me ha obsequiado –hice una pausa mientras observaba cómo su rostro se relajaba un tanto –Ian –proseguí –vos sabéis que yo nunca os he dado lugar para esta clase de preguntas personales, si os he contestado hoy ha sido por respeto a nuestra amistad y por la confianza que os profeso. Pero que sea la última vez, mi vida es mía.

Lo dejé detrás sin esperar respuesta de su parte y entré a la habitación: atestada de candelabros, la luz ambarina de las velas se extendía tocando el mobiliario, el dosel de mi lecho, la mesa ricamente adornada. Me acerqué a la misma con cautela, cuidando cada detalle, los platos servidos, la vajilla de plata… Solo entonces lo vi: retirado en un rincón, apostado contra la pared. Al ver que lo había descubierto se irguió en toda su estatura (me llevaba una cabeza) y avanzó hacia mí con paso sereno, sus ropas pulcras y cómodas realizaban un leve sonido con su andar, como un murmullo, su faz estaba ya libre de la barba que había sabido tejer el tiempo de la esclavitud, por lo que de su rostro límpido resaltaban sus profundos e intensos ojos color canela. Noté que se hallaba limpio, reconfortado, las heridas del látigo habían sido cubiertas con un ungüento y su cabello, aún más brillante, se movía al compás de su andar grácilmente. Sin embargo, todavía llevaba en el rostro una expresión taciturna, turbada, indiferente.

– ¿Os preguntaréis quién soy y por qué os he traído aquí, ¿No es cierto?

Mutismo absoluto.

– ¿Comprendéis lo que digo?

Leve asentimiento con la cabeza. Se me quedó contemplando por un largo rato, hasta que desvié la mirada por incomodidad luego, sin mediar palabra, comenzó a desvestirse; yo no podía dar crédito a lo que veían mis ojos, las palabras no salían de mis labios a causa de la sorpresa. Cuando cayó la túnica ante mí y quedó desnudo ante mis ojos solo atiné a darle la espalda.

– ¿Qué es lo que hacéis? –inquirí vehementemente –Vestíos, vestíos por favor… ¿Por quién me habéis tomado? –hice ademán con la mano para que me obedeciera y se vistiera.

– ¿No es esto lo que buscáis? – la voz masculina, llena de intenso vigor, resonó a mis oídos como extraña, acostumbrada ya a la voz algo hueca y grave de Constantino –Vuestros ojos no me decían lo mismo…

– ¡Ah! – exclamé airada, cerré un puño en el aire – ¡Cómo os atrevéis! –espié por el rabillo del ojo y cuando constaté que ya se había vestido de nuevo, me volví hacia él.

–Disculpad, señora; cuando me mirasteis en el salón estando yo con los otros esclavos me sentí vi que había llamado vuestra atención, no mirasteis así a ninguno de los otros allí… –se explicó con total serenidad y permaneció frente a mí como esperando; dos cosas me subyugaron de él en aquel instante: que me hablara como a una igual y su total desconocimiento del temor, cualquier otro en ese instante estaría suplicando por su vida.

–Haré de cuenta que nada de esto ha pasado –declaré –Mi nombre es Enrika, soy la señora de estas tierras que están aliadas a las de Constantino, aunque creo que ya deberás saberlo –acoté tras una breve pausa – ¿me dirías el vuestro, por favor? –con un gesto lo invité a que tomara asiento como yo lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

–Me llamo Fedro –masculló con un siseo. Tomó un trozo de ave asada y comenzó a devorárselo.

Lo observé fijamente por unos instantes y luego me eché a reír –Espero que esté sabroso –acoté.

–Así es, Enrika.

Enrika. Oír mi nombre en sus labios me produjo una sublime sensación de placer interior y, paradójicamente, de nostalgia: hacía años que ningún humano me llamaba por mi nombre a secas, sin algún aditamento adelante como señora o algún otro halago referido al rango.

Estaba devorando, literalmente, todo cuanto poseía a su alcance. Noté que lo hacía en esa manera solo para causarme desagrado, hice caso omiso de esto, ya que había vislumbrado en su mente otros modales y otra educación.

–Bien, Fedro, ya que os habéis decidido a tratarme de igual a igual, lo cual respeto, permitidme comunicaros mi propósito: reconocí en vos los rasgos característicos del pueblo helénico –se detuvo y abandonó su trozo de ave sobre el plato de plata, se limpió la boca con la servilleta a su costado dejándome ver que tenía toda su atención – ¿Cómo lo supe? –inquirí leyendo la perplejidad de su rostro –Eso no tiene importancia ahora, lo que es importante es aquello en lo que me podéis ser útil en este momento y que os ha salvado de la esclavitud a la que parecíais destinado.

– ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué esperáis de mí? –indagó al fin, estupefacto. Sus ojos reflejaban perspicacia, todo a nuestro alrededor pareció comprimirse por unos instantes y luego distenderse.

–Vuestra lengua –aduje –Necesito que me la enseñéis; durante estos largos años me he esforzado por ser una mujer de libros, no solo de armas… La sangre –una sensación de ardor me sobrevino en la lengua –Y el fragor de la batalla embrutece a los hombres; lo he contemplado con mis propios ojos –aseguré con un gesto significativo –Siempre anhelé leer a Platón, Sócrates y otros tantos, directamente del griego y en esa empresa me ayudaréis vos.

– ¿Los tenéis en vuestro poder? –preguntó pasmado el muchacho.

–Por supuesto –me levanté de mi asiento, me dirigí hasta la mesa cercana a los anaqueles que se hallaban contra la pared de mi habitación y allí abrí un gran códice y se lo señalé con la mano, dándole permiso para que lo examinara.

Cuando llegó hasta la mesa lo observó como si se tratara de algo sagrado, recorrió la encuadernación con la mano disfrutando del contacto con el cuero y las piedras que lo adornaban, luego pasó la yema de los dedos por un sello que había en la primera hoja, "Charitas et Orationem" era la leyenda –Parece ser que pertenecía a una abadía –musitó.

Se produjo un breve silencio, de modo que de allí las había obtenido mi protector.

– ¿Os lo regaló el señor que me trajo hasta estas tierras?

–Así es –me limité a contestar.

–Lo supuse, ese diablo no teme a nada.

– ¿Y vos, a qué le teméis? –indagué algo airada.

–Yo no temo, pero sí sé respetar.

El aire se tensionó por unos minutos, odiaba defender a Constantino con mis pensamientos pero, en fin, le debía mucho de lo que era y de lo que mi pueblo había llegado a ser. No alegué nada a favor de él porque mi propia contrariedad me lo impedía; Fedro percibió mis sentimientos y pareció optar por no continuar con aquel tema.

Me di la media vuelta y solté al aire –Mañana al atardecer nos veremos, supongo que no rechazaréis mi propuesta, en caso de que sea así debéis saber que con gusto os devolveré a la agradable vida de trabajos forzados que os espera.

No esperé respuesta, las ocupaciones urgían demasiado. Con un gesto le mostré la puerta y él comprendió.

Cuando salió y quedé sola en mi recámara un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo por entero, su mirada vino a mi mente de nuevo y su voz volvió a resonar: "Vuestros ojos no me decían lo mismo", ¿Acaso él había notado algo que yo no?


End file.
